Guarded Terror
by Exhile87
Summary: AU Squinoa. Squall is a cheerful, outgoing guy studying at Balamb Garden. Rinoa Heartilly, a new student, is the complete opposite of him, cold, quiet, emotionless. But what he doesn't know is she's actually hiding a secret..
1. Part I: Meeting

Wazzzzzup,people?!Yeah,I'm back with another fic!!One important thing,I have TOTALLY stopped the fanfic Two Worlds.I know I only had the first chapter up,but I've decided I'll go nowhere with it 'cuz I've got a better plot here…and least,that's what I think.Anyway,check it out below!It's an AU and a Squinoa,as I've stated in the summary.I guess I'll load ya up with some brief introduction of the characters.

As usual,words in * * mean some voice in the head,words in ~* *~ mean some dream or hallucination,and words in are the thoughts.I don't own FF8's characters,but all the other make-ups are mine,obviously…..

@CHARACTERS@

1)Squall Leonhart

An out- and easy-going guy,Squall is jovial,cheerful,and always ready to help others.Being one of the most intelligent students in his class,with his helpful personality,earned him a lot of friends,and also the interests of girls.Although he recently broke up with his girlfriend,Quistis,he still tries his best to be his usual self.However,a new student's arrival might make him realise that maybe he doesn't really know himself that well after all…

2)Rinoa Heartilly

Rinoa is the new student at Balamb Garden.A pretty,quiet,unreadable girl but with high potential as a student,she keeps herself to herself,never minding anyone's business and assuming they won't mind hers in return.She seem to have a grudge against everyone,except the instructors and headmaster,only giving a cold shoulder when talked to.But under this lonely shell lies a dark,horrifying secret she doesn't want anybody to know at all.…

3)Zell Dincht

A die-hard fan of the hotdogs sold in the Balamb Garden Cafeteria,Zell is Squall's best friend,having equally quite the same personality,except that he can't keep his good temper long enough.He has a huge crush on a girl in the Library Committee,Leane.Though he doesn't really have high standards in his studies,his martial art skills earn him plenty of glamour.

4) Irvine Kinneas

Another best friend of Squall's,Irvine is the finest marksman in Balamb Garden.He is the typical ladies'-man,but secretly has his eyes on another female student for years.Other girls find his carefree and cheeky attitude attractive,and sometimes amusing as well.

5)Selphie Tilmitt

Selphie is a hyper active,cheerful girl,secretly liked by Irvine.They were both childhood friends.Cute and petite ,she is in the Garden Festival Committee,always asking,or begging,people to join it since it's short on members now.

6)Seifer Almasy

Having dashing handsome looks,Seifer is obviously the much-wanted guy that almost all the girls in Balamb Garden wants.He has a burning rivalry with Squall,both in studies and combat.Like Irvine,he loves to flirt with female students,though has only dated a few,since his tastes are high class.But not all gorgeous guys are on the good side…

7)Quistis Trepe

Formerly Squall's girlfriend,she broke up with him a few days ago as she was hoping to pursue Seifer.A calm,soft spoken but sarcastic girl,her behaviour and attitude sometimes drive other students and instructors up the wall,though Squall tried to be patient with her when they were an item.But when she gets deeply hurt,she returns to the person who gives her the most comfort before..….

@_@_@ The characters above are the ones I'm sure I'll use.They are all 17 at age.I know Rinoa's kinda like Squall in the game,but that's where everything comes in!If there're others,I'll give a brief description on them in the story.Enjoy!! @_@_@

## ONE ##

"Mashed potatoes…" Squall Leonhart said dreamily,toying the sticky food with a spoon."Don't they have any other nicer things for breakfast?"

"Hoddogg," replied Zell Dincht,stuffing his face with his last hotdog,making quite a mess.Irvine Kinneas sighed and gulped a mug of coffee down.

"Why don't we complain 'bout the food,then?" he said good-humouredly.Squall laughed.

"Sounds good to me.I know Nida is in the Cafeteria Committee.Maybe we could tell him to add other delicious stuffs up!"

"Yeah,and kick off those hotdogs…" Irvine added slyly,earning a glare from Zell.Swallowing quickly,the latter pointed a threatening finger.

"Ya do that and you'll get a taste of this fist o'mine!!" 

A group of young girls passed their tables.Irvine immediately tipped his cowboy hat up and gave them a huge flirtatious grin.

"Hey,ladies."

"Hey,Irvine!" they giggled helplessly,waving.

Squall rolled his eyes as Irvine continued flirting like there was no tomorrow.Zell munched up the remains of his hotdog without a word.

"Had enough?" Squall countered as the girls walked off.Irvine made a face,then stated,"Hey,what're girls for?"

"Geez..." Squall muttered.Just then,the bell rang,signaling the start of classes.The trio quickly finished of their breakfast and got up,grabbing their bags.

"Oh no,Language Class!I hate it!" grumbled Zell."Why the hell do we in Balamb need to talk Galbadian or Trabian?!"

"I know we aren't one yet,but when you're a SeeD,you don't know where you'll be dispatched.It's better if you learn the languages of other Countries," replied Squall sensibly as they walked to the Second Floor A1 Classroom.

Just as they were about to go into class,Irvine dug his elbow into Squall ribs roughly."Pssst," he whispered."Take a look at Miss Trepie..."

Before he could control himself,Squall turned to where Irvine was nodding.He saw Quistis Trepe,his former girlfriend who broke up with him 4 days ago,chatting with Seifer Almasy,a wide,seductive smile on her pretty face.

Seifer.... The name brought anger to Squall.He didn't know what was the guy's damn problem,but Seifer Almasy had some sort of hatred for him since they were 13.Now,after 4 long years,the rivalry still carried on.Squall wouldn't actually mind if Seifer would be all buddy-buddy now,but that was one thing the latter wouldn't do.If there was something in which Seifer could be better than Squall,he'd take the chance.

And right there,only a few metres away from him,was his ex-girlfriend flirting with him.Squall gritted his teeth,then stopped.He and Quistis were over,so why still cry over spilt milk?He tried to ignore the fact that Quistis was the one who wanted to break up,and he still kind of loved her.

Geez,whatever... He rolled his eyes and pulled Zell and Irvine into the classroom."Come on.No use watching a slut..."

"Aww,Squall,everyone knows she's stupid to dump you," Zell pointed out,which was quite right.Squall was popular among the female students his age and younger.He had cute features,silky brown hair,and blue eyes which were full of emotions,making the girls die harder for him.

"Yeah,right,and everyone knows Seifer's some big shot in this school..." replied Squall.Seifer was even cuter than Squall,known among the entire female population in Balamb Garden,and maybe in other Gardens as well.It was quite clear that if the girls were to choose between Squall or Seifer,they'd surely pick the latter.

"Ahh,that guy's just a bas--" Irvine began but as if on cue,a cocky,clear voice rang into their ears.

"If you'd mind,move aside the doorway,please..."

Squall,Zell and Irvine turned,meeting Seifer in the eyes.A pang of hurt hit Squall in the heart when he saw Quistis behind him,but he tried to keep a cool face.

"Ya heard me,Chicken-Wuss?" Seifer countered,his eyes gleaming.Zell,on the verge of losing his temper,raised his fists,growling,"Why,I oughtta--"

"Mr.Dincht and Mr.Almasy,if you two would kindly stop your blabbering and take your seats along with the your other friends,maybe we can finally begin our class," the sharp,piercing voice of Instructor Aki shot through the heavy atmosphere,causing everyone to quieten down.Zell hastily cooled down and quickly rushed to his seat.How could he have forgotten that Instructor Aki hated quarrels or fights in her class?He just hoped he wasn't going to get Detention Class from the strict instructor.

"My apologies,instructor," Seifer said coolly,flashing her a dazzling smile,but the instructor simply stared at him coldly without a word.His smile faltered and he muttered something under his breath,taking his seat.Quistis immediately tried to get a seat near him,making Squall frown.

"Take out your textbooks please.I assumed all of you have already memorized page 43?" Instructor Aki said,turning to the whiteboard to write something.There were soft groans from the students,the loudest from Zell.

"Silence,please.Oh yes,and before I forget,we'll be having a new student here in our class today,who isn't here yet, I'm afraid,and will be arriving shortly.I'll do the introduction later." Instructor Aki raised her head and looked around the class."You." She pointed at a timid looking guy."Mr. Joelle,is it?Step out and fill the table on the board,please."

The guy blinked for a second before slowly getting up and walking to the whiteboard,his face as white as chalk.He stared at the the board,making no move to write anything.

"What's wrong?" The instructor asked irritably."Translate the Trabian language,please."

"Umm,Instructor Aki,I...haven't read that page yet.I didn't know we were supposed to..." the guy squeaked.

Sighing,Instructor Aki was about to flare up and give him one of her lectures when the door slid open and someone walked in.The students immediately looked up and stared at the newcomer,a silence in the air.

"Oh,you're here." Instuctor Aki nodded.forgetting her anger at once.She waved the poor, shaking boy beside her away,who quickly rushed to his seat,and beckoned to the person at the door.Then she turned to the students."Class,this is the new girl I was telling you about.Her name's Rinoa...Rinoa Heartilly.I really hope you all would help her if she has problems,since she's never been in a boarding school before.And Seifer," she pause,looking sharply at the interested blonde guy."I know you consider yourself...the Romeo and Macho-Guy of this school,but if I hear complains from Rinoa about you,I'm sure you'll know what's next,don't you?"

Seifer had a look of fascination in his eyes as he stared at the new girl,but he quickly nodded meekly at Instructor Aki,saying,"Whatever you say,instructor..." With that,he turned back to the girl,a sly grin carved on his face.

Squall was just as mesmerized as Seifer.His eyes were locked at Rinoa and a strange feeling slowly crept up his spine.A strange but familiar feeling.The last time he experienced it was when he first met Quistis.However,he didn't have time to think further because Rinoa's hazel eyes suddenly rested on him,giving him a shock.She was pretty,much prettier than Quistis,and had long,glossy raven hair plus a slender figure.What really shocked him were her eyes.They were cold and emotionless.That was the moment he noticed that she wasn't even smiling.Her face was unreadable and expressionless,and she stared coldly around the students.

"Welcome to our class,Rinoa.I hope you'll make yourself at home,and don't hesitate if you want any help.Your seat is the one there." Instructor Aki pointed to a place beside Squall which was separated with his seat by a narrow walkway.

"Thank you," responded the stonely Rinoa.Her voice was low but melodious to the ears.Without another word,she proceeded to her seat and sat down,not even looking at the observing Squall,Zell,and Irvine,who sat together,of course.

"She's hot," Irvine whispered and nudged Squall."Hey,wanna take a chance?"

"Why the hell me?!" Squall hissed back,annoyed.

"You're available,dude," Zell replied.He raised a finger when Squall began to protest,then added,"Hey,you forgot?Irvine's into that chick Selphie,and me...well...heh heh..."

"Whatever," Squall muttered,still irritated.

"Silence!" ordered Instructor Aki."Ms. Tilmitt, please come up and fill the table." With a groan,Selphie sauntered up and hesitated before nervously writing an answer.She looked inquiringly at her instructor,hoping she was right.

Unfortunately,no...

"Didn't any of you study the page?!" exploded Instructor Aki angrily.She looked as if she was about to swallow Selphie,who backed away,alarmed.

Squall casually raised his hand,catching the instructor's attention.She raised her eyebrows.

"If I may,instructor?" he inquired.

"Fine." She waved her hand,massaging the bridge of her nose."Go on."

Squall took Selphie's place and scribbled his answers,filling the whole table without hesitation.He could hear Seifer and Quistis talking quietly behind him.

Probably 'bout me... he thought,anger slowly returning to him.But when Instructor Aki smiled her rare smile,obviously pleased with his answers,he quickly grinned back.

"Well I suppose it's always just Squall doing the right thing.You can sit." She nodded at him and he returned to his seat,receiving awed smiles and thumps from his friends.He sneaked a glance at Rinoa but she still had that look on her face.

Geez,loosen up,lady...

"Now,I expect page 46 to be learnt by hard by Thursday.I'm sure 2 days would be enough..." It was more like a statement than a question.The students nodded immediately,mumbling,"Yes,instructor."

"Good.Alright,please turn your monitors on.We'll do some online exercises." Instructor Aki went back to her table and sat down.The sound of switches flipping floated in the air.Once more,Squall glanced at Rinoa and saw that she was fumbling about,not knowing how to activate the computer.Noting that she was sitting alone,he leaned to her and helpfully asked,"Need any help?"

"I'll be fine," she replied ungraciously,not even looking at him.He blinked in surprise.She was practically the first student who refused his help since Seifer did years ago.

Saying no more,he retreated back and got a questioning nudge from Irvine.

"What's bitten her?" he asked,clearly annoyed.

"Yeah,you were just trying to help," added Zell.

"Don't know," answered Squall.He noticed that Rinoa finally managed to turn her monitor on after a few failed attempts.She caught him looking at her and gave him a cold stare,so weird that he felt chills up his spine and quickly turned back.

Oh boy...it's gonna be a long year sitting beside this girl....

** ** ** ** ** **

After a long hour,Language Class was finally over.Zell sighed in relief and hurriedly packed his books.Irvine and Squall raised their eyebrows.

"Huh?I thought you were gonna be free after this..." Irvine pointed out.

"Library." was Zell's answer.A chorus of "Ooohs" greeted it.

"Hey,it's not what you think.I've to do some research on Esthar for my Economics Class," Zell said,irritated.

"Oh geez,I'm gonna be late for Biology," groaned Irvine,squashing his books into his bag,a cute voice,however,made him freeze.

"Hey,Irvy,wanna join the Garden Festival Committee?"

Squall,Irvine,and Zell turned.Selphie was standing with two friends of hers,smiling brightly.

"Oh,sure!" Irvine replied,his smile just as bright."Put me on the list,okay?"

"Gee,thanks!" Selphie whipped out a notebook and quickly scribbled something on a page.She gave him a wink before walking off with her friends.

" 'Hey,Irvy,wanna join the Garden Festival Committee?' " immitated Zell in a girlish voice before he and Squall burst out laughing.Irvine just smiled.

"So Irvy is this name she called you when both of you were young,huh?" Squall questioned.

"Ya got that right.Ahh!Sorry,guys,gotta go!" Irvine grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom.Squall turned to Zell.

"Since I'll be free too,I guess I'll follow you to the Library. I heard they have this new Battle series!" he said.Zell smacked his fists together and grinned.

"And after that,we go for some fun in the Training Centre!" he added.As Squall zipped up his bag,the sound of a pile of books slamming onto the floor came to his ears.He turned round and saw Rinoa bending down,picking her sprawled books.Being the helpful boy he was,he immediately laid his bag back down and proceeded to help her.

When his hand bent down and grasped a book,her suspicious hazel eyes flicked up to him.Once again,a chill ran up his spine as their eyes met.He didn't know why,but those eyes were hard and didn't even have a tiny bit of emotion in them.He felt as if he was being stared by a corpse or ghost.

"I'll help," he complied.She didn't say anything,just continued picking the books.Then,as he handed her a last one,their fingers touched slightly.She pulled her hand away and backed off quickly,a sudden look of terror in her eyes.Squall arched his eyebrows in surprise.It was just a mere touch.He didn't even feel anything,but why did she have to act like that?

"Thanks," she muttered under her breath,making a grab at the book he held out,clearly trying to avoid skin contact with him again.She took her bag,rearranged her books,and left the classroom.

Squall stared after her,puzzled.He remembered the horrified look in her eyes when they touched and her usual cold expression.

Weird girl.....

Well????How was it?!?!?Please please please review!!!I think I've got a really good plot for this one,and sorry about the Two Worlds.I really have no more inspiration for it!!!


	2. Part II: Once

Thanks for all your reviews!Here's Part II!!

## TWO ##

The next few days proved to be uncomfortable for Squall.He found out that he only had 3 classes with the ever-cold-and-silent Rinoa Heartilly,2 of them,Language and Mathematics,which he had with Zell and Irvine too,but not the last one,History Class.He began to dread sitting beside her in Language Class,feeling as if he was near some abnormal or dead person,she barely uttered a word.But Instructor Aki,who usually didn't like inactive students,had nothing to say to or about her at all.

Anyway,it's a good thing that girl's not sitting beside me in Mathematics and History Classes too... Squall sighed in relief.Although he was still slightly annoyed by Rinoa's behaviour that day in Language Class,he couldn't help keeping his eyes on her.True,she was always silent,but her beauty was breathtaking.She had streaks of gold in the dark fringes of her hair and the soft curves of her body was enough to make any guy drool.A single ring hanging from a necklace rested on the pale,smooth skin of her neck.Surprisingly,she showed some interest in Mathematics,but none in History at all.

Involuntarily,Squall found himself wondering a lot about Rinoa.Not about her looks or anything,but her behaviour.He had never met someone so introverted or uninteresting before.He also noticed some guys trying to woo her,but one cold stare from her was enough to make the guys turn away hurriedly.After that,nobody else tried to interact with her anymore,with the exception of Seifer.Although he'd never said a word to Rinoa,Squall could see that he had his eyes on her.The look on his face when he watched her was enough to let somebody else know that she was his next target...

Quistis,to Squall's annoyance,stuck to Seifer like a leech,and Seifer,wanting to have some fun,played along with her.Squall wanted to tell him to get away from his ex,but he knew he had no right to do so.His heart always burn everytime he saw him flirting with Quistis,and when she wasn't looking,he would turn to Rinoa,who was peering onto her work,the sly expression on his face.

One more important thing Squall noticed about Rinoa was her shedded,horrified look when somebody touched her.Just a light graze on her skin was enough to make her backed away,her eyes wide in sudden terror,just like the time when he'd helped her in Language Class.His curiousity tortured him most of the time.Call him inquisitive,but he really wanted to know...

"What's her problem?" Zell growled when he saw Rinoa expectedly snap at a guy who was trying to get her attention."Did something got shoved up her ass?"

Squall ignored the vulgar question and shrugged."Don't know..." he replied.

"She may be hot,but her attitude is hell..." Irvine stated,crossing his arms together.

"I wonder why the instructors don't do anything 'bout her!" complained Zell,looking at his notebook."Instructor Aki,especially..."

Squall looked around for while before motioning Zell and Irvine to bend down to him."I think," he whispered."I think she REALLY has a problem...."

Irvine gave a low whistle."What's that?"

"I don't know..."

"Geez,I thought it'd be something juicy!" Zell turned back to his work."You know,I--"

"Mr.Dincht,is there any need to talk to loud?" the slow,clear voice of Instructor Delson spoke.He narrowed his gaze at the tomato red Zell.

"Umm,no.Sorry..." Zell answered meekly,quickly returning to his notebook.He glared at Irvine and Squall,who were both trying to stiffle their laughs."How come I always get it when 3 of us talk?" he huffed.

" 'Cause you're the one with the big mouth," replied Irvine,grinning.

Squall continued smiling and only stopped when his eyes laid on Rinoa.Burning curiousity blazed through him at once.

Why the hell is she always like that....?!

** ** ** ** ** **

"Yay,less mustard than usual!" chirped Zell happily as he grabbed a hotdog from his plate.The Cafeteria was crowded with students at lunch break,all of them chatting loudly in their cliques.Well,except one student...

Irvine made a face and said,"Hey guys,check out Miss Snow-woman." He nodded towards someone sitting alone on a bench at the end of the Cafeteria.Squall and Zell turned to the direction he gestured.Zell squinted his eyes and asked,full mouthed,"Whozzat?"

Squall,without further hesitation,sighed and answered,"Who else?Rinoa Heartilly..."

"Awh...." Zell turned away,losing interest.

"Geez,I just wished she wasn't that hot..." complained Irvine with a grin.

"Why don't you try going after her?" suggested Squall,poking his salad with a fork.Irvine snorted.

"What,is that some sort of crazy experiment?Not a chance,man!Didn't you see how she blew Cervil off when he tried to talk to her?"

"Yeah,I know,but what I meant is try to find out what her problem is," explained Squall patiently.Another snort came from Irvine.

"Oh no,not me.I don't have the effort and patience..." he said.Zell shook his head when Squall raised his eyebrows enquiringly at him.He swallowed the hotdog in his mouth and said,"Why do ya wanna know anyway?Getting wages for spying her?"

"No,I just feel curious,that's all.There must be a reason for someone to act so cold and distant.And I wanna find out..." Squall said wearily.He placed his fork down and reached for his soda."Nevermind.."

"Well,I'll say,if you wanna research that,count us out," Irvine said.

Squall didn't reply.He just stared at Rinoa's back facing him,his thoughts drifting away once more.Her ebony haired head shone brightly as the sun rays laid on it.Frowning,Squall suppressed another sigh.

"Checking her out,eh,Squall?" came a mocking voice from behind.Zell,Irvine,and Squall immediately turned.Squall scowled.

"What the hell do you want,Seifer?" he demanded drily.Seifer laughed,drawing attention from some students near by.

"Looks like you finally plan to move on,huh?" 

"Mind your own business,Almasy," snapped Irvine,irritated.Seifer glanced at him,his eyes gleaming.

"Aww,look who's trying to shed it off?Eh,cowboy?"

Zell swallowed the other hotdog in his mouth with great effort and jumped onto his feet,his temper flaring."Frickin' hell!!" he growled,readying his fists.

"Oh,Chicken-Wuss up for a 'lil one on one?" Seifer ran a modest hand in his hair.Squall stood up and waved Zell down,casting him a warning look.He knew how quickly Zell lost his temper,and he didn't want a big havoc in the Cafeteria just then.

"Get outta here,Seifer..." Squall said in a tired voice.

"What's the matter,Squall?Still sore from your break-up with Quistis?" Seifer smirked."Hell,I'd be too...but she knows who's the man between us,huh?"

Squall narrowed his gaze intensely."Whatever," he muttered,knowing that quarreling with Seifer would obviously lead to a fight.

"Not manly enough to--" began Seifer,but a calm voice cut him short.

"What is going on?"

All the students in the Cafeteria stopped their eating and looked up.The headmaster stood enquiringly near the counter,raising his eyebrows at Seifer.

"Well?" he said,when no one answered.

"I can tell ya,Headmaster Cid!" Zell leapt up obligingly and pointed a finger at Seifer."This guy came--"

"Zell," Squall growled through gritted teeth,causing his friend to stop and melt down onto his chair again.

"Mr.Almasy,I'm sure you have an explanation?" Cid eyed Seifer carefully.

"Just came over for a 'lil chat,sir," Seifer answered in a casual tone."No harm done..."

Zell twitched in his seat."Tch...." 

"Mr.Leonhart?" 

"It's a misunderstanding,sir.Everything was and is fine..." Squall replied.

"I would like to remind you,Mr.Almasy,that any student who starts a fight will be brought to the Disciplinary Committee and action will be taken on him.I'm sure you remember Garden Code,Line 5,Article 2?"

"Uh,of course,sir."

"Good." Cid gestured to the other students."Carry on,please..."

As he walked away,Seifer gave Squall a dangerous look before retreating to his table,where Quistis was.Zell slammed his fist onto the table.

"Bastard..." he cursed.

"Enough,Zell..." Squall said,taking another sip of his soda.His eyes caught sight of the red tweet vest of the headmaster at the end of the Cafeteria.He was talking to Rinoa,who,for the first time,seemed inclined of even opening her mouth.Squall observed the short conversation they had,wishing he could hear it.Before it ended,the headmaster nodded with a smile,said one last sentence,and walked out of the Cafeteria.

After a moment,Squall began to think that the reason he came all the way to the Cafeteria from his office was just to talk to Rinoa Heartilly....

** ** ** ** ** **

The elevator doors slided open and Squall rushed out,trying not to fall on the slippery marble floor.He had completely forgotten that he had History Class after lunch,and he was already 3 minutes late.Thank goodness Instructor Derek wasn't really strict and usually excused students who came not more than 5 minutes late to his class.

"Ah,Mr.Leonhart.I was wondering where you were..." he said as Squall walked in the classroom,panting.

"I'm sorry.I lost track of the time..."

"3 minutes late..." Instructor Derek said,looking at his watch."Take your seat,Mr.Leonhart.The lesson will begin shortly."

"Thank you." Squall looked at his usual seat,which was already taken by a guy.Sighing silently,his eyes tried to find another empty seat.He knew it was always 'first come,first served' for the students to get their seats,so he didn't blame that guy.When he finally found an empty seat,he groaned in his heart.

Oh noooooooo.......

There were 30 seats in the class,and exactly 30 pupils taking History Class.And the last empty seat was,unfortunately,beside Rinoa Heartilly.

Oh God,help me!! Squall tried not to look so crestfallen as he walked to the seat.He lowered himself down and took out his books.Rinoa didn't even glance up.She continued scribbling something on her notebook.

Okay,Squall...just do your work like usual....act as if she's doesn't even exist... He told himself calmly.History Class began uncomfortably for him,but luckily,it went on smoothly without any disturbance.

Until...

"Ms.Heartilly,would you please state which government signed the Treaty of Peace in 2021?" Instructor Derek asked as he wrote some notes on the board.Rinoa perked up at once,her hands grasped together.Squall raised an eyebrow when he saw that she was trembling slightly.

"Umm..." Her tone was unsure,for the first time."I beg your pardon?"

"Which goverment signed the Treaty of Peace in year 2021?" repeated Instructor Derek patiently.

"Uhh..." Rinoa was clearly at lost.She gripped her pen with such intensity that her knuckles were almost white.Feeling slightly sorry for her,Squall took a deep breath,then bent down a little lower,and said softly,"Galbadia and Esthar..."

Rinoa turned to him,her eyes suspicious.He glanced at her and noted the slight emotion in the hazel brown of her eyes.She bit her lip and looked back up.

"Um...Galbadia and...Esthar...?" she answered.

"That's correct.Thank you,Ms.Heartilly..." Instructor Derek wrote her answer on the board and then continued his lecture.Rinoa rested her head in her hands with a low sigh,then turned to Squall again.

"Thanks," she whispered stonely.Squall shrugged,replying,"You're welcome..."

For a while,he considered asking her a string of questions he had in mind about her,but stopped.It wouldn't be the right time...and anyway,she was still so distant and hard-shelled....

Oh man.....

How was that??Yeah,a little 1% of Squinoa action...but plz review!!!!!


	3. Part III: Garden Festival

Here's Part III!!To Tenshi No Ai,I'm really sorry for the mistakes I made!!I actually intend to proof read,but my laziness successfully convinced me not to,so I just posted the chapter up when I finished it!And about the spacing thing,it's been a habit of mine,and I apologize for the grammar prob too,but I'll try and do my best.......the others,thanks for all your reviews!!

## THREE ##

It was four days until the Garden Festival.Although the committee was short on members,almost the whole school bought tickets for the festival.One big attraction was the Galbadian band,Saturated,who was specially invited for it.The band was famous around the world,and plenty of female students in Balamb Garden were dying to meet the so-called gorgeous members of it.The guys,on the other hand,only went because they wanted fun and to please their girlfriends.

Irvine calmly,in macho style,asked Selphie to be his date for the festival,in front of his whole Biology Class.Shocked but happy,she squealed out her answer before leaping into his arms,earning some amused cheers from the other students,though not from the annoyed instructor.

That afternoon,Squall,Zell,and Irvine were sitting at their usual table for lunch when Zell suddenly looked up and clutched both Squall's and Irvine's arms in panic.His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"She's here!" he hissed."What do I say,what do I say?"

"Who?" asked Squall,blur.His eyes scanned around the Cafeteria and saw the short,petite form of someone familiar."Ohh....why do you want Leane for?"

Geez,what a stupid question.... he scolded himself right after that.

"He wants to ask her to the Garden Festival,man!" Irvine replied,sounding shocked that he didn't know.Zell rubbed his hands together,sweat beading on his forehead.

"Okay,stuff me!I mean,tell me how to do it!" he begged."Come on,Irvine,you're the expert in girls!"

"Walk up and just ask her," said Irvine,gulping down his drink.

"Do you want me to ask her for you?" offered Squall.He knew Zell was going to freak out.

"Yeah,and let her know what a Chicken-Wuss Zell is?" Irvine added sarcastically.He shoved Zell away."You'd better hurry or someone else might ask her before you do!"

That statement seemed to panic Zell even more as he stumbled to the Leane,who was with her bunch of Library Committee friends.He grinned to hide his nervousness and rubbed the back of his head.Squall and Irvine watched as he kept that silly smile on his face and blurt out the question.Irvine slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Man,that guy has a lot to learn...." He shook his head in sympathy.

Squall said nothing,just observed with interest.Leane's friends pressed around her with girly giggles as she simply smiled and said something.Her answer must have been a 'yes',because he gave a joyful leapt into the air and smacked his palms together.

"Yeah,what a way of actin'...." Irvine grinned.

"Hey,leave the poor guy alone." Squall rolled his eyes.

Zell jogged back to their table with a happy expression on his face."Oh yeah!!" He made a grab for a hotdog on the table and gobbled it down hungrily."Can you believe it?She accepted!"

"Heck,Zell,practically everyone knows you like her..." Irvine teased."She must have heard..."

"Hey,Squall,don't tell me you're going to the festival dateless!" Zell exclaimed suddenly."But...you're goin',right?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey,if you want some girl,I think I can get o--" started Irvine,but Squall shook his head.

"Nah.I'll just go for some fun.And anyway,I want to look out for Quistis and that Seifer.That guy is prone on taking advantage on her or something...." he said.

Yeah...Quistis and Rinoa... He suddenly sat up straighter.Wait....Rinoa?Since when did I even care about her?

"Ahh,forget 'bout her!" Irvine said scornfully."You shouldn't give a shit 'bout a slut like her.If Seifer wants her,let him have her..."

"I agree," said Zell,full mouthed.

Squall sighed."Whatever..."

Yeah....whatever....

** ** ** ** ** **

After a tiring training session in the Training Centre with his best friends,Squall proceeded to his dorm to get a shower before attending dinner.As he was passing a lonely hallway,he heard a familiar,cocky voice:

"Why,hello,Ms.Heartilly...."

Seifer....? Squall froze.How come he's here?His dorm is in the other wing...

There was a silence as a pair of feet made a click-click sound on the shining floor.

"Hey,what's the hurry?" Seifer's voice came again.The sound of foorsteps continued.

"Hellooooo?" Seifer said annoyingly.

Then the footsteps stopped.

"If you'd mind,Mr.Whoever-You-Are,I'd rather be alone...." came the low,clear voice of Rinoa's.

"Well,that's the reason I'm here.I don't want you to be alone...." The slight flirtatious tone in Seifer's voice made Squall clenched his fist.Without further thinking,he walked towards their 'conversation',just in time to see Seifer reaching out for--

"Is there a problem,Seifer?" Squall asked coolly,placing a hand at his hips,his gunblade rested on his shoulder.Seifer and Rinoa immediately looked up.Squall noticed that Rinoa once more had the horrified look in her eyes,but he quickly averted his attention back to his rival.

"Oh,look who's here?" Seifer cracked his knuckles and approached Squall with a smirk."Mr.Leonhart..."

"Whatever.Got a problem?"

"Aww,just having a 'lil fun.Just like what you had with Quistis,huh?"

Squall rolled his eyes with a low laugh."My relationship with Quistis was never just....'fun'..."

"Yeah,I know...she told me you were pretty good in bed..." Seifer said sneeringly,then added,"But not as good as me...." He cracked up.

Squall narrowed his gaze immensely.His blue eyes glinted in anger,causing Seifer to stop laughing for a while.

"What's up?One on one?" asked Seifer,using his favourite phrase.

"Sure..." Squall swung his gunblade in the air to warm up and took a battle stance."Up for it?"

"I'd say no weapons a--"

"Sorry,but I'm already comfortable like this," replied Squall,gesturing to his gunblade and also noting that Seifer didn't bring his.Seifer made a growling noise and muttered something vulgar under his breath.

"Hmm?" Squall raised his eyebrows."So...?"

However,another voice made all of them turn.

"Seifer!" Quistis ran up to her 'god' and flung her arms around him.He made a face but said nothing."Aren't we suppose to meet outside my dorm?"

"Oh yeah,baby,but 'lil Squall here wanted some one on one,eh,Squall?" Seifer's eyes gleamed as he turned to the burning guy.

Quistis cast Squall a bored look and tugged at Seifer's arm."Come on,let's go!"

"See ya later,Squall!" Seifer smirked again,then winked secretly at Rinoa,who silently stared back at him.

Hurt filled the empty place in Squall's heart when Quistis didn't even say a word to him.He squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled heavily.

*Come on,Squall...forget 'bout her....* was what Irvine and Zell would say.

Hmmph..easier said than done.... Squall dismissed all his thoughts when Rinoa's voice reached his ears.

"Thank you."

He opened his eyes and looked at her,trying not to laugh at the fact that she always said those two words whenever they actually get a small opportunity to even have a short conversation.He smiled,running his gloved hand on the smooth surface on his weapon.

"Hey,no biggie.That Seifer gets a lot of weird ideas sometimes.Just look out when he's around..." Or when you're alone.... Squall added in his mind.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Rinoa replied,then turned away,as if she was trying to avoid any further conversation with him,but he wasn't easily swayed.

"Oh,hey,have you finished that assigment Instructor Derek gave us?" he asked.She stopped for a while,long enough to let him try to read her eyes.

"What was it about already?" Her voice sounded like she'd forgotten about it.

"We're suppose to find some info about Esthar's previous presidents.Ring a bell?"

"Oh...yeah.I haven't actually started it..."

That's right,Squall.Keep her going.... "Me too...hey,wanna catch up and do it together?" Squall himself was shocked after he asked that question.Where the hell did he get it?

Rinoa looked away.Her hand self-consciously went up to her hair and tucked a few strands behind her ear.

"Thanks,but I can handle it myself..." she answered.He felt his heart sank a little.He was hoping she'd give in because her mysterious personality simply intrigued him.

He wanted to learn and know more about it....

"Anyway,are you going for the Garden Festival?I heard it's gonna be great.Got a date?" he tried to start another conversation.

"I'm not going..." was her stoned reply.

"Well,I am,but I'm dateless.You know,my ex-girlfriend...the girl just now...?" Squall gestured towards the way Seifer and Quistis had walked.Rinoa gave him a suspicious look but said nothing.

"Hey,you know,maybe we can go together.I mean,not on the relationship side,but since we're both without dates....so...how 'bout it?You game?"

"I'm afraid I have other plans.Sorry."

Once again,she turned to walk away,but he reached out for her arm and held it to stop her.

"Rinoa,wait.I wan--" He didn't even have a chance to complete his sentence,because her reaction gave him another shock.

"Get your hands off me!!" She snatched her arm back in alarm.Although she tried not to meet his amazed gaze,he already saw her scared eyes,making him even more amazed.

Rinoa clutched her books to her chest and walked away quickly in long strides,practically running.Behind her was a surprised Squall,who's curiousity blazed fiercely in his soul.

What the...?Huh?

** ** ** ** ** **

The big day finally arrived.All the students were mad with delight and didn't even pay any attention in class,except for those who had strict and sharp instructors.Squall was a little uncomfortable when he was in his History Class,since Rinoa was there.But she was her usual self once more,so he began to shake off his uneasiness.He also overheard Seifer's and Quistis' plans for the night in Language Class.At the tone of their voices,they were practically letting the whole school know about their affairs.

"What do you wanna do after the festival?" Squall heard Seifer ask Quistis slyly.

"A romantic walk on the beach?Or maybe we can go to that place in the Training Centre and make out..." Quistis replied,just as cheeky.

"Nah.How 'bout...." Seifer leaned to her and ran his hands on certain places he wasn't supposed to touch,making Squall(and a few other students)gasp in shock."How 'bout..." Seifer continued."My room...or your room?"

He can't be serious?!Talking like that in public?! Squall was so amazed that he stared hard at the passionate couple,his eyes wide.Quistis caught sight of him and gave him a too-hot-for-ya? look,then rolled her eyes.

"Quisty baby,why don't we...go have a 'lil fun,eh?" Seifer smirked at Squall before grinning at Quistis,who smiled back.The couple then strolled off towards the dormitories,whispering naughty things other people couldn't hear.

Geez...sex,sex,sex and nothing but sex.Is that all those two ever think of ? Squall frowned and turned around to go to the Library,just in time to bump into someone who grunted in annoyance.

"Whoops.Sorry.Oh..." Squall immediately apologised,but paused when he saw a touch-me-and-I'll-kill-you Rinoa staring at him with a frown.

What's your problem?

"Hmmm...." She nodded slightly and was about to continue to her destination when Squall halted her.He resisted an urge to reach out for her arm again,knowing the results of his action.

"Hey,umm....sorry 'bout that day.I didn't mean to....you know..." he said,smoothing back his silky hair.Her frown faltered and for the first time in the three weeks she'd been there,her hazel eyes softened with emotion.Her unexpected reaction surprised Squall.Nevertheless,he was also overwhelmed with a sudden rush of sensations in his body.

God....she looks even more beautiful like this....

"It's alright." Her voice was still the same,a tone one,though.Just as the next second passed by,her eyes returned to the cold,empty ones.She looked away,a tint of pink on her cheeks.Then,as if embarassed with her words,she turned away and walked off,her raven hair flowing freely behind her.

Huh? Why was she like that?She was just like a robot!One second all human and with emotions and the next moment,back to her robotic self again!Squall sighed and dug his hands into his pockets,making his way to the Library.He checked his watch.Zell and Irvine had 5 more minutes to go before their classes ended.

5 minutes...that's enough time for me to sort out what just happened....

Ugh...lame...I know....plz review!!


	4. Part IV: Rescue

First of all,I'd like to inform all of ya that I'm really gonna take some time to update this fic!!!Mayonaka,ya better hear this!! It's cuz EXAMS and TESTS are just round the corner!!!My parents are grounding me and I really don't want my PC to be confiscated!!So just be patient....and enjoy this long chapter I wrote to make up for my lateness........

@ This chapter is dedicated to Dark Raion.Thx for my 'spot' in your fave authors list! @

## FOUR ##  
Wild music filled the cool atmosphere as the band Saturated strummed rocking notes on their electric guitars.The drummer was practically slamming all the drums down,and the lead singer screamed out lyrics which nobody could hear at all.But that was what the students wanted,a night with nothing else but fun and...well,music.

Squall stood in a secluded corner,watching the dancing students with cautious eyes.He could see Irvine and Selphie laughing madly,just below the stage.Zell was with Leane,of course,and it looked like he was trying his best to even move his body to the rhythm of the music as Leane giggled teasingly.A small smile touched Squall's lips.Poor Zell....

Although he WAS having fun,he didn't forget to keep an eye on Seifer.Like he'd told Irvine and Zell before,he didn't want anything bad to happen to Quistis.That sly weasel Seifer might get her drunk and then bring her to his room...and....

Wait a minute,even if he did,it's not like Quistis will hate him for that.Heck,she always acts like she enjoys sex with him..... Squall sighed and massaged his temples with his fingertips.He couldn't lie to himself anymore.He still cared about her....and it hurt like hell to think that she actually left him for someone like Seifer....

Ugh...just..forget 'bout it..... Squall ordered himself.He began to dismiss the idea of 'keeping an eye on Seifer'.The effort wasn't worth it.Suddenly,he regretted for not having a date.Not only did he earn surprised stares from other students,mostly females,he also felt kind of lonely.A few girls had actually offered to be his date when he'd arrived earlier that evening,but he calmly turned them down because he thought he just wanted to be.....

To be...

Alone...

Yeah..alone...like Rinoa Heartilly,huh? Once again,Squall was shocked with himself.Why was that girl always plunging into his mind at the most unexpected seconds?Gritting his teeth,he pressed his temples harder.

As a waiter passed by,he grabbed a glass of whatever-it-was and gulped down half of it,the cold liquid trickling down his dry throat.Ahhh...much better.... He peered at the orange coloured juice in the glass and wrapped his hot fingers against the ice-cold surface.

"My love....never ending.....for you....!!!" screamed the singer on the stage,or what Squall vaguely made out.He raised his eyebrows when he saw all the band members for the first time.How the hell could the students be crazy over a group of such wild and....Hairy!! people?!?!

Taking another sip of his drink,Squall caught sight of Seifer and Quistis and froze.

Oh...my...God...

They were practically doing some sort of erotic dance!Their lips were locked with each others',drawing a lot of attention from the other students.And their hands........Squall widened his eyes when he saw what they were doing and gasped.Oh my God!! He couldn't even imagine what their tongues might be doing as they made out without shame like that.He quickly averted his gaze and began walking away.His heart pounded against his chest as he made his way to the other end of the hall.

And that was where he saw Rinoa Heartilly,silent,expresionless,and calm in her uniform,observing the dance floor.Surprise struck him like lightning,but he walked towards her casually.

Okay...let's try one more time.... "Hey," Squall greeted with a smile.Rinoa turned to him and secretly,he was a little disappointed to see that her eyes were the same old empty ones.He'd expected just a little change,at least...

"Hello," she said in an emotionless voice,but at least she wasn't THAT unfriendly to him.Squall had already seen how she snapped at other people.

"I thought you said you wouldn't come," he pointed out.She shrugged.

"Consequences..."

"Oh...okay..." Squall brought his glass to his lips and gulped down the remains of his drink.Rinoa glanced at it,then at him.

"Is that orange juice?" she asked.

"Uhmm..yeah." Squall swallowed."Want one?Here." He politely stopped another passing waitress and took a drink,then handed it to Rinoa like a perfect gentleman.

"Thank you," she mumbled.One side of her lips slowly curved up in a small smile,causing Squall to be amazed.

She's smiling?!?Wait,I'm not dreaming,right?

A groups of girls passed them,whispering between themselves and casting smiling looks at Squall and uhh-look-at-that-girl looks at Rinoa,who simply stared at them coldly without a word.They walked away quickly,embarrassed expressions on their faces.

"You're a pretty popular guy...." remarked Rinoa.Squall gave a low laugh.

"I wouldn't deny that." A pause."Um,can I ask you a question?"

"What?" she responded.

"Why're you always acting...so...cold?" There!Come on,answer... Squall's heart beated twice as fast as he waited for her reply.He saw her narrowing her eyes and turn away.

"I have my reasons..." she answered stiffly.He felt his heart sinking into his boots in disappointment.

"But--"

"Yo,Squall!" Zell's voice interrupted him.Squall turned as both his best friends approached him....with their dates...

"Oh,hey,guys," he greeted coolly.They had wide smiles on their faces,but they froze in their tracks when they saw Rinoa,who locked gazes with them silently.

Seeing their shocked and surprised looks,Squall hurriedly made a brief introduction,"Um,Rinoa,these are my best friends,Irvine and Zell,and their dates,Selphie and Leane.Guys,this's Rinoa...."

Irvine and Zell threw him a like-we-don't-know?-look.He shrugged.

"Hi!" Selphie and Leane squeaked cheerily.

"Uh,hey," mumbled Irvine.Zell just waved his hand,a faked happy look on his face.

Oh,geez,Zell,if you wanna act,make it look good...

Rinoa grunted with a nod dryly.She turned to Squall and said,"I'm heading back to my dorm.Good night." She looked away and started walking.

" 'Night.Oh,hey,want me to walk you there?" offered Squall nobly.She stopped and turned back to him,her eyes suddenly melting in emotions.Once more,that amazed him.

"I'll be okay," she replied before walking off.Squall kept his eyes on her for a while.When he turned to his friends,they were all staring at him,half in shock,half in amazement.

"What?"

"What was THAT?" demanded Zell."Heck,you actually talked to Rinoa Heartilly!"

"Yeah,and the only people who manage to do that are the instructors and headmaster," Irvine added.

"She isn't that bad..." admitted Squall.

"Oooh,you like her!" Selphie chirped teasingly.

"No,I don't," answered Squall calmly.I just want to know why she's acting like that all the time..

"Geez,it'd take one helluva guy to like her and make her like HIM," Irvine muttered.

"Whatever," Squall said.Leane tugged Zell's sleeve and gave him a sweet smile.

"Do you wanna dance again?" she asked.

"No prob!!" cried Zell at once and the couple rushed to the dancefloor,slowly disappearing among the moving bodies.Irvine looked inquiringly at Selphie,who nodded in agreement.Before he left,Irvine looked at Squall.

"Hey,join us?Come on,whaddya say?"

"Nah.Dancing isn't my department." Squall shook his head.

"Well,see ya later,then."

When he was alone again,Squall moved his eyes to the entrance of the hall.After glancing at the crowd of students on the dancefloor for one last time,he made his way outside.

** ** ** ** ** **

His boots made a clicking sound on the polished floor.He was heading for the dormitories,not because he wanted to rest,but because he just felt he needed to confront Rinoa.His curioustity was burning fiercer than ever now...he wanted answers...

As he passed a quiet hallway,his eyes suddenly caught sight of a familiar figure standing outside on the balcony.Surprise struck him.

Huh?Isn't she supposed to be in her room?  
He took a deep breath and approached her,trying not to make too loud 'clicks' with his boots.She was leaning against the railing there,a hand slowly fingering the silver ring hung at her neck,and her eyes staring contentedly at it.She sighed heavily and released her grasp on the ring,looking up into the sky lit sky.

"I thought you were in your dorm?" Squall's voice,though soft,sounded like a megaphone in the silent night.Rinoa jumped and turned towards him at once,a frightened look in her eyes.But when she saw that it was only him,she wore her cold expression again.

"What are you doing here?" She scowled.

"What are YOU doing here?" He returned her question.

"It doesn't concern you.Can't a girl have time for herself?" she grumbled.

"Why're you acting like this?No,why're you ALWAYS acting like this?" Squall asked,frowning.

"Does it matter?You mind your own business and I'll handle mine...." was her cold reply.

"Can you at least just tell me why?"

"Why the hell do you care?" Rinoa looked annoyed."Wait,don't tell me your interested in me,'cause if you are,I'll--"

"No,I'm NOT interested in you," he said firmly."Forget the relationship stuffs.I just wanna know why you're acting like this..."

"Who are you,a psychologist?" she replied sarcastically.

"Rinoa,I--"

"Whatever your explanation is,I don't need it." With that,she cast him a poisonous look and stamped away from him,her head held high.Squall stared after her in desperation.He exhaled heavily and pushed his hair back with his hands,tugging it softly.

Way to go,Squall....

** ** ** ** ** **

The next big events after the successful Garden Festival were the SeeD Written Exam and Field Exam for students aged 17 and 18.Both the exams were held yearly during the mid-term and only 2 students would qualify as SeeDs among the others cadets.To every student,being a SeeD was indeed a great honour and pride.

Zell was dying to be a SeeD,though he knew his martial art skills weren't good enough.Irvine and Squall weren't that hard-up.Rinoa,on the other hand,didn't actually care about the exams.Squall noticed that she suddenly became less friendly to him,unlike before.He had practically given up the idea of finding out 'what's her problem' after she coldly put him off when he tried a little more interactions.

The Written Exam wasn't hard,and plenty of students passed with flying colours.It was the Field Exam that was challenging,and sometimes even dangerous.Real life monsters were used in the exam,and it was just your luck if you encounter a deadly monster.

All the cadets aged 17 were given a mission to eliminate some monsters which recently swarmed and attack Dollet City,somewhere in Galbadia.The 18-year-olds were to go to Lyle Town,a port-like place to the south of Galbadia,to finish off a few ferocious sea monsters.5 SeeDs would be accompanying them to give them a brief explanation of their jobs and to take over the mission if they fail.

The cadets were divided into teams of 5.Unfortunately,Squall,Zell,and Irvine weren't on the same team.Much to Quistis' disappointement and dismay,she and Seifer weren't together too,and much to Seifer's delight,Rinoa was on his team.

After a 15-minute-journey from Balamb Town to Dollet City,the junior cadets stepped out of their vessels.As soon as Squall got out,angry howls and roars of monsters reached his ears.He rested his eyes on the city,noting the amount of monsters roaming around.

Whoa....how are we gonna kill all of them?

"Attention,cadets," a SeeD,with a tag written Wane Diale beside his collar,said."Please group in your respective teams and assemble here at 1700 hours.This is the list of places that you will be stationed at.Team 1,Town Square.Team 2,roadway beside Moon Lake,Team 3,the park,Team 4...."

The list was clearly read.Squall's team,Team 7,was to scout around the roadways between the hospital and mayor's mansion.As the cadets moved out to their areas,he secretly made a quick note in his mind about Rinoa's location,the area around the Dollet Hotel.

Geez,like I'm gonna need that info...

** ** ** ** ** ** 

An hour passed.Squall executed his finishing blow on a Wendigo and wiped a bead of sweat above his eyebrow.He looked around and saw his team mates battling some other monsters with a little trouble but finally managing to finish them off.

"Anymore?" Squall asked a tall,dark haired guy named Leo.

"Don't know.We still have half an hour to go before 1700," answered Leo.

"I say we stay here for 20 minutes and then get back to the shore.10 minutes should be enough for us to do so," stated another guy,Dway.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Squall,and the others said the same.

"Hey,guys,we got company!" Leo suddenly said.An Armadodo appeared,roaring angrily.Squall calmly took out his gunblade and prepared for battle.There wasn't any difficulty at all,since it was 5 against 1.

"You're good," commented a spunky-looking guy with his hair all frizzled up.Squall recognised him as Trane Something-or-other.

"Thanks," he replied,feeling a little pleased.

"I bet you'll be a SeeD!" Dway stated enviously.

"Nah...there're more students out there better than me..." Squall answered. 

Or think they are...like Seifer.... He added in his mind.

** ** ** ** ** **

"Is that all ya got?" Seifer sneered at a dying Geezard,his cocky expression on his face."Eat this!" He made a victorious slash at the monster,causing it to have a last roar as blood splashed out.Seifer grinned and smoothed back his hair modestly,knowing that his other 2 female team mates(with the exception of Rinoa) was staring at him in awe and admiration.

"Did you see that?He's so good!" whispered a girl to her friend. 

"And handsome!" added the other.They started giggling.Rinoa,a few metres away from them,cast them a bored look and rolled her eyes.

"I think we better get going," Cyan,a calm looking guy with blonde hair,said,looking at his watch."We still have 10 minutes,and this place here is kinda far from the beach.We should leave now."

"Then let's go!" Seifer snapped,his voice full of spirit as he marched pass the Dollet Hotel.The pair of girls continued whispering and giggling.Cyan followed Seifer's tracks,leaving Rinoa without a word.She didn't mind at all.

In fact,that was exactly what she wanted...

"Geez,did you see that?" a girl said,glancing at Rinoa with a weird look.

"Yeah,what's wrong with her?" her friend whispered back.They walked off,still talking quietly.Rinoa narrowed her gaze as she followed behind them,keeping a good distance away.

What's their problem?Is it a crime to mind my own business?Why can't they ever--

"Ahhh!Wendigoes!!" cried one of the girls in fright as the one-eyed monsters stomped down loudly.

"Heh,some action!" Seifer immediately reloaded his gunblade and grinned,pointing his weapon at the monsters."Ya're dead!" He rushed forward and made a slash,wounding one of the Wendigoes.

"He's so braaaaaaave....." cooed the girls dreamily,earning another bored and you-can't-be-serious? look from Rinoa.

"Don't just stand there!Help us!" Cyan yelled at his female team mates.Rinoa turned to him,her cold eyes staring him down,and he gulped,returning to his battle as if nothing happened at all.

It took quite some time to clear the monsters out.Wendigoes were always very irritating,especially when they squashed you into a ball and tried to play basketball with you.After what seemed like a century,they finally dropped onto the ground,dead.

"Eeeek!!We have to hurry!!It's already 1700!" screamed a girl.Her friend and Cyan were alarmed and quickly ran off,Seifer trailing behind.Rinoa stared after them for a while before picking her pace.Although she was quite far away from them,she just took her time,partly because she didn't care about that stupid exam,and partly because she had trains and trains of thoughts in her head.

Her eyes looked in front,but her brain didn't register what she saw at all.She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice something moving silently behind her,sharp claws ready and gleaming,evil eyes staring at her menacingly.

As she passed a row of closed shops and saw the reflection on the glass,only then did she realise that a Grand Mantis was directly behind her,one of its sharp spikey claws raised in preparation to attack.

Oh my God... She spun round just in time to feel the claw slashing through her uniform and slicing her skin,evoking a shocked cry from her throat.A sharp pain shot through her nerves as blood dripped out of the deep wound.She staggered back,clutching her abdomen,coating her pale hand with the red liquid of her blood.The Grand Mantis raised its head and gave a high-pitched roar.

Run... was the first thought in her mind.She commanded her legs to stand up and took to her heels immediately,trying to ignore the agonizing pain from her wound.Roaring again,the Grand Mantis went after her,its four sharp legs making deep holes on the road.

Rinoa ran as fast as she could.Although her mind was screaming at her to fight,she knew she couldn't.Fighting wasn't one of her specialties.She hated it.

Oblivious to where she was going,she found herself in an alleyway...with a...

Oh no...

....with a dead end...

Frustrated and alarmed,she faced the Grand Mantis,slowly taking steps back.Its eyes glowed down to her and it made a low,hissing noise.Its claws were dangerously poking deep into the ground.

Then it raised a spikey claw and--

Oh God!

--and a blade slashed through its body,cutting it into half.Green liquid poured out in gallons as the monsters high-pitched cry rang in the air.

Relief striking her,Rinoa fell back,her legs suddenly weak.Her hazel eyes moved up to see her rescuer.

"Ain't gonna thank me,Ms.Heartilly?" smirked Seifer with a grin.He kicked the dead monster aside and approached her slowly.She simply stared at him,breathing fast.

"My,my,don't you look ravishing...." The sly smile on his face told her that he was up to no good.He calmly placed his gunblade down and slid off his grey coat.

Oh my God,no! Her eyes widened in horror when she realised what he intended to do.That smile was still on his lips as his hands moved down and unbuckled his belt.She backed away quickly,a familiar feeling within her.

"Aww,come on.You know you want this...it's just a 'lil fun..." Seifer laughed and then reached out for her.She wanted to scream,but her throat was dry.Her brain ordered her to struggle....to stand up and run away...but her whole body was numb..

God,please...NO! She squeezed her eyes shut just as his cold hands touched her.Tears of shock and fright rolled down her cheeks.

Please...someone....

** ** ** ** ** **

Squall raised his head to his right as his ears caught the sound of a high-pitched scream.It was from somewhere around the local restaurant....or maybe around the Dollet Hotel..

Wait....Dollet Hotel?! His eyes widened.Rinoa... Turning to Dway and his other team mate in front,he called out,"Hey,guys!I'll catch up with you later!"

"But,Squall!We're already late!" Leo protested.

"I'll just take a few minutes!Go on without me!" Squall replied and ran towards the place he'd heard the scream.Behind him,he heard his team mates taking off for the beach.His eyes searched around carefully,his feet still taking huge steps.

As he approached the inn,he heard the sound of someone crying and sobbing...then the voice of someone familiar.

"I know you'll like it rough,huh?Heh,just what I wanted..."

Seifer!! Wasting no second,Squall ran to a nearby alleyway and stopped for a while when he saw the thrown grey coat and belt on the ground.Seifer was bending onto somebody struggling with difficulty.

Squall immediately knew what he was trying to do.Anger swarmed his body as he rushed to Seifer and took hold of his shoulders,swinging him away from the victim.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Squall yelled,his grip on his gunblade ready and standing in front of the girl who he'd recognised as Rinoa.Seifer,sprawled on the ground,quickly got up and grabbed his own weapon.A smirk lay on his face.

"Ya just gotta spoil the fun,huh,Squall?" he said."That's too bad...'cause if ya didn't,I might have given you your share...."

"You're gonna pay for what you did.When Headmaster Cid finds out,you're dead..." Squall growled.

"Nah...I don't think so...'cause he won't know!" With that,without a warning,Seifer brought his gunblade down at Squall.The latter was ready for that and immediately shield the attack off.

In just a few seconds' time,a fierce battle began between the two.Squall knew that it was against the exam rules to fight with the other cadets,but he also knew that Seifer would never let a chance to have a duel with him slip away from his hands.

"Rusty,aren't you?That all you got?" Seifer sneered.Squall gritted his teeth and slashed at him.Both of them were excellent fighters and it wasn't easy to injure each other.

Until...

"Hey,Squall,eat this!!" Seifer lowered his gunblade and held his other hand out at Squall,who grew alarmed when he realised what his opponent was planning to do.

Magic?!But...the cadets aren't allowed to use or junction magic to themselves during the exam!Seifer must have cheated...damn him...

A ball of fire grew from Seifer's hand.Before Squall had time to dodge,Seifer fired the fireball at him,causing him to knock against the bricked wall by the impact.His skin was scalded,but luckily,his uniform had long sleeves.When he looked up,he saw Seifer's gunblade already coming down to him.

Uh-oh...

Squall felt the blade hitting the skin between his eyes,causing his head to be thrown to the other side.The pain was sharp and sudden.His vision was filled with red....his blood...and even the ground had a puddle of it...

He suddenly felt dizzy,but the growing and blazing anger in his heart made him stand up,grab his gunblade,and return the blow to the laughing Seifer,catching the same place between his eyes.His rival gave a cry of pain and stumbled down onto the ground,unconscious.

Pressing his hand on the wall for support,Squall leaned against it for a moment to gain his stability.Then he turned to Rinoa,who was clutching a bloodied wound at her abdomen.He advanced to her slowly,trying to stand the dizziness in his head.

"Are you....alright?" he asked in concern,kneeling down.He shut his eyes to conquer the thudding in his head.He felt something soft touching the cut on his skin lightly,and when he opened his eyes,he saw that it was Rinoa's hand.Her brown eyes weren't the old cold ones anymore.They were filled with emotions of all kinds,but he was too dizzy to realise that at that moment.

"Squall...." she voiced his name for the first time before her head fell limp against his shoulder.Summoning all his strength,he gently slid his arms around her and carried her up,leaving the fainted Seifer on the ground.

He didn't know how long he walked.One moment,he was at the alleyway,and the next,he was already at the beach.He saw Zell,Irvine,and the 5 SeeDs waiting impatiently for him.Zell and Irvine gasped when they saw his situation and rushed to help him at once.

"God!What happened,man?!" Zell cried.

"She's wounded.Get her into the vessel now," ordered Wane to another SeeD,who took Rinoa from Squall's arms.Irvine and Zell supported him at once,dragging him to the vessel.

"Wait...Seifer....alleyway..inn..." With those last words,Squall collapsed.

Awwwwwwww,how was it?!?!!?!?!Plz review!!!! 


	5. Part V: Unshelled

For those of ya who're hoping that Squall and Rinoa may share a kiss soon,you'll have to wait a little longer!!!There is some Squinoa action in this chapter...not much,but it's promising....their first kiss would be S-P-E-C-I-A-L!!!!Rinoa-J,you wanted Rinoa to be a lil nicer,right?Well,she's gonna be extremely sweeeeeeeeeeet to Squall from now on!Ahhh.....I'm talkin a lot now...just read.....

## FIVE ##

Squall opened his eyes slowly and was greeted with the sight of a high,white ceiling.He blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden brightness and carefully sat up,pressing a hand on his forehead.He heard the sound of footsteps walking to him,then a kind voice spoke.

"Ah,you're awake.That's good..."

Inhaling a long breath,Squall raised his head and saw the Balamb Garden doctor and counsellor,Dr.Kadowaki.She smiled at him and stood beside the bed he was on.

"What happened?" he asked,massaging his temples.

"That cut was quite deep,but luckily,you didn't loose a lot of blood.A bottle of Elixir was enough to clear it up....but....it'll leave a scar,though," explained Dr.Kadowaki patiently.Squall sighed and suddenly caught sight of his reflection in a mirror behind the doctor.His eyebrows rose.

A brown scar was diagonally between his eyes from the upper right to the lower left.His fingers touched it lightly.

"Oh great...." he groaned,falling onto his back once more.Zell and Irvine might think it as cool,but what would the other students think?Squall didn't want to mess his head up with that alarming thought.

He suddenly remembered what had happened during the SeeD Field Exam.Sitting up again,he looked at Dr.Kadowaki,who was busy writing on a notepad.

"How's Rinoa?What happened to her?" he asked.The doctor looked up,her eyes surprised.

"Oh,she wasn't seriously injured...got attacked by a Grand Mantis,she said..." Dr.Kadowaki paused for a while,hesitating."Um,she also said something about that other student,Seifer Almasy,right?"

"Yeah." The bastard...

The doors of the Infirmary slid open as Headmaster Cid walked in casually,his usual calm expression on his face.He smiled when he saw Squall and the doctor.

"Ah,Mr.Leonhart.It's good to see that you are alright." The headmaster advanced to him,his hands behind him. 

"Thank you for your concern,sir," replied Squall politely.

"So that wound left a nasty scar,eh?Don't worry...you look fine..." 

I hope... "Yes,sir."

A pause.

Cid cleared his throat and turned to Dr.Kadowaki inquiringly.As if he was sending telepathic messages to her,she nodded understandingly and went out of the Infirmary,still scribbling on her notepad.Cid turned back to Squall,who was looking astonished.

"Ms.Heartilly told me everything." Squall looked up at the headmaster at once.

"Every...thing?"

"I just need you to confirm something.Did Seifer Almasy....err...actually try to take advantage on Ms.Heartilly?"

Of course!!! "I'm positive,sir.When I reached the place,she was struggling with him.Plus,his trenchcoat and belt were on the ground...it's pretty obvious,sir...what he was trying to do...." Squall said defiantly.Cid nodded slowly.

"Ms.Heartilly had also said something similiar.I assure you,Mr.Leonhart,that action WILL be taken on Mr.Almasy.I'll see that the Disciplinary Committee knows..."

"One more thing,sir.He had magic on himself during the exam...that's how he got me off guard..."

"Breaking the exam rules....hmm....but I'm afraid you also did,Mr.Leonhart," Cid said with sympathy.Squall sighed and nodded.

"Yeah.Fighting with another cadet..." he admitted.

*No SeeDship for you,Squall...* a sneering voice sounded in his head.

Cid smiled."I'm glad you realise that,Mr.Leonhart.And....about Ms.Heartilly...I've also heard that you have tried to--how do you say it?--have a little interactions with her?"

Squall blushed unexpectedly.He ran a hand in his hair and smiled thinly."Umm....well...yeah.I guess I just wanted to know why she's always acting so...." he trailed off.

"Cold and unfriendly....anti-social...I know what you mean...." Cid completed his sentence.He exhaled heavily and pushed his hands into his pockets."Mr.Leonhart,your concern is very much appreciated,but I'm afraid I can just tell you this.Ms.Heartilly has her reasons for acting like that.I can't tell you anything else.Perhaps you will learn more if you try and gain her trust....?" Squall knew it wasn't a statement.It was merely an uncertain question.

"I'll try,sir.Um...is it already time for dinner?" Squall rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Dinner will start in a few minutes' time.In the meantime,why don't you get a shower and change into something more comfortable?" Cid replied.

"Yes,sir." Squall got up from the bed and stretched his limbs.He saw his gunblade leaning against the wall and took it up,strapping it at his waist.As he passed a mirror,he bent down to see his scar,grazing it lightly.

I wonder if Seifer also has a scar?My slash was pretty hard.... Shrugging,Squall followed the headmaster out.Zell and Irvine were there,fidgeting around anxiously.Relief clouded their faces when they saw him.

"Squall!Good to see ya,man!" Zell thumped him on the back.Irvine grinned and tipped his hat up.

"Hey,cool scar..." he remarked.

"Woooooow!!" Zell said in admiration,stepping back to get a good look at it."It fits ya!"

"Uh,whatever..." Squall replied.

"Hey,what happened,Squall?Ya gotta tell us!Man,when we went back for Seifer,he was crawling his pathetic ass towards the inn.Heard you and him had a fight,huh?" Zell said.

"I'll tell you everything later,okay?I need to take a shower,I'm bushed...God,I feel so damn tired that I think I'll miss dinner!" Squall groaned.

"Well,you can if you want to," said Irvine,sympathy on his face."Must have been hard work..."

"You can tell us tomorrow!" chipped in the eager Zell."Right?Please?"

"Sure." Squall felt his head aching."Hey,I'm going to my dorm...see you tomorrow..."

"Need a little help?" complied Irvine,but Squall shook his head.He looked around for Headmaster Cid and Dr.Kadowaki,but they were both not around.They were probably having some staff meeting....

" 'Night,Squall!" Zell said as he and Irvine took off to the Cafeteria.Squall waved them away and slowly made his way to the dormitories.All the students were having their dinners,so the hallways were all lonely and quiet.He didn't feel hungry at all,just tired.His head throbbed painfully.

Damn you,Seifer... he cursed silently.As he took out his swipe card to his dorm,he was about to open the door when a soft voice made him stop.

"Squall?"

He turned around at once,his headache disappearing like magic.Rinoa stood about a metre away from him.He suddenly noticed that her eyes were filled with concern and anxiety,making her seem more beautiful and human.Fascination struck him like lightning.

Wow...

"Oh,hey," he said casually.

She stared at him for a while,and he could see that her eyes were locked to his scar.He self consciously rubbed it.

"Oh God...it must have hurt like hell..." She reached out and pushed his hand away gently to trace the diagonal line.His heart took a big leapt to his throat as her skin touched his,but the only thing her could so was stand there and stare ahead like a zombie.

"It's...it's nothing...." he stammered."Um,you alright?I mean...Seifer didn't do anything to you,right?"

"I'm fine..." She drew back her hand and lowered her head.

Pause.

"I just....wanna thank you....you know,for saving me and all that..." she said.Squall suddenly gave out a laugh,loud and long.She looked up,a surprised expression on her face.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"It's just that you're always thanking me everytime we get to talk..." he answered and cracked up again.She studied him before turning away once more,a tiny smile carved on her lips.

"Really...I've never noticed..." she murmured.

"Hey,you missing your dinner or what?It's already 7:10 PM..."

"I'm not hungry..."

"Me too....how's your wound?Heard you got attacked by a Grand Mantis..."

"I'm fine," she said again,tucking strands of her raven hair behind her ear.

"No offense,but what happened to your weapon?You could've fight that Mantis off..."

Rinoa looked at him skeptically."Fighting isn't my forte..."

"Oh...."

"So...um..I guess I'll get back to my room..." Her voice was starting to get a little nervous,as if she was fighting to find the correct words to say.

"Like me to escort you?" he asked nobly.

"It's alright...you've already done enough for me...."

Squall grinned and nodded."Right...good night..." he greeted.Once more,her tiny smile touched her lips as she turned and walked off.Squall's blue eyes gazed after her,mesmerized.He opened his dorm door and walked in,placing his gunblade beside his desk.Suddenly feeling energyless,he took off his jacket and tossed himself onto the bed.

He was asleep in a second...

** ** ** ** ** **

Back in Rinoa's room,she sat on her bed,leaning against the wall.Her eyes were focused on a photograph she held in her hand.It was a picture of a good-looking man,a pretty lady standing beside him,and,in her arms,a young,smiling girl.

A tentative hand reached up to the silver ring at Rinoa's neck.She closed her eyes with a sigh and leaned her head back,taking long,deep breaths.She slowly drew her knees to her,hugging them.Dr.Kadowaki had taken care of her wound,but it still hurt a little.Her mind dived back to the moment when she was in the alleyway.She could still feel Seifer advancing to her,touching her like he owned her.She involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

And then HE came....he saved her....he scarred himself because of her....Rinoa sighed again and pressed her forehead onto her knees.She felt guilty towards him...but was it only guilt?There was another feeling....the feeling of.....

Of...

Admiration...

Her head snapped up.Admiration?!How could she admire a guy?She'd heard what people say....admiration turns to like....and like turns to...

Love.... Rinoa squeezed her eyes shut and ran her hands in her black hair.Love?!?!No way! After what had happened in her past,she was positively sure that she would never ever be ready for a romantic relationship with a guy.But she had to admit it,Squall Leonhart HAD intrigued her when he'd first offered to help her turn her computer on.She still remembered her cold reply.And then there was that moment at the balcony...how she'd snapped at him just because he asked a simple question...

Rinoa placed the photograph she held onto the desk beside her and wrapped her arms around her knees tighter.She tried her best to push away any thoughts in her mind(specifically thoughts about Squall...).

She just wanted to get some rest for once....

** ** ** ** ** ** 

The next few days passed,fortunately,with peace.The headmaster and SeeD Commander,Nayle Briggins,had announced the results of the SeeD Exams.The 2 lucky students were both from the senior cadets,Prest Lanne and Dylane Crey.

Headmaster Cid and Commander Briggins had a short private talk with Rinoa and Squall about Seifer after the announcement.They had decided that the incident that happened during the SeeD Field Exam should not be known by the other students,considering it'd ruin Seifer's image.Squall,though feeling a little angry,agreed,since one of his mottos was 'forgive and forget'.Rinoa drily said her 'yes' without much feeling.

"Wait,you haven't,by any chance,tell anyone else about this,have you?" Cid turned to Squall."Mr.Leonhart?"

Squall hesitated."Um,well...I WAS supposed to tell Zell and Irvine what happened,since they begged and begged me to.But I'll leave that incident out...." he admitted.Phew!!It's a good thing Zell was late for his class during breakfast...or I'd have already told them all about it....

"I'm glad to hear that.And please remember,Seifer will be heavily punished,but no one else is to know about this,alright?" Cid said,adjusting his glasses.

"We understand that it is quite a serious case,but if this is made known,Balamb Garden may even lose its good name..." Nayle added."Everyone else who knows about it,such as Dr.Kadowaki,has already promised to keep it down."

"I know,sir.You can trust me," replied Squall confidently."Er...how 'bout Seifer?He already knows,doesn't he?"

Geez,of course...  
"Yes," said Nayle."And should anyone question you about the incident....well,I'm sure you would know how to take care of that?"

"Yeah," answered Squall.Rinoa said nothing.

"I think that's all...." Cid frowned for a while."You may go."

"Thank you,sir." Squall looked inquiringly at Rinoa,who hastily mumbled something similiar.Then they both left the office.Cid stared at the closed office doors thoughtfully before looking at Nayle,who lowered himself on the seat in front.

"She still hasn't changed,has she?" Cid sighed."I'm beginning to wonder if bringing her here will do her good after all...."

"We just need time,Cid.That Leonhart boy has a very good record and behaviour.I'm sure if they...get along together all the time,she'll make it...." Nayle said with a smile,smoothing his black hair,with a few strands of grey in it,back.

"Well....I just hope you're right,Nayle..."

** ** ** ** ** ** 

"So...done your History homework?" asked Squall casually as he and Rinoa walked to the elevator from the headmaster's office.

"Just a little...I hate History..." she answered in a simple tone.

"Oh...why is that?"

"All the dumb dates and events and things like that..."

"It's really quite easy to remember if you do frequent studies on it.If you want,I can give you some tips on doing that..." Squall said helpfully,pressing the 1F button in the elevator.Rinoa gave him a small smile and replied,"Thanks,but I think you've helped me enough."

"Oh come on.It's no biggie.Or do you want me to drop by your dorm sometime and help you out?"

Rinoa threw him a grateful look but she shook her head."No,really...it's alright..."

"Oh well....okay..." Squall placed his hand on his hips and turned away.He suddenly realised that that moment would be perfect to ask her about what he was formerly dying to know.He sneaked a glance at her,noting her glossy raven hair and pretty features.

Okay....one.....two......

...........................

THREE!!!

"Rinoa,you know tha--" Squall began,only to be interrupted by the loud 'ding' of the elevator.The doors slid open and a group of junior students crashed in,talking fast and loud.The puny little fellows didn't even notice the older boy and girl behind them,or maybe they did,but didn't care.Squall gritted his teeth and groaned silently.He felt Rinoa leaning to him.

"You were saying?" she asked rather sweetly in a low voice.The group of boys in front didn't even look behind.

"Uh,never mind..." Squall replied.

Okay,I'm done.Exams are getting nearer so don't be surprised if you don't find any updates for a while!!Plz review!!!!!!!


	6. Part VI: Closer

## SIX ##

"Awww,come on!!" screamed Zell as he slammed his fist onto the table,drawing a few students' attention."You gotta be kidding?!?!"

"No,I'm not..." replied Squall calmly.

"Why can't ya tell us?" hissed Zell.

"He gave his word to the headmaster.What else?" chipped in Irvine.He waved a hand at Squall."Well,I don't care if you want to keep it to yourself.But I sure wanna congratulate ya for smacking that scar onto Almasy!"

"Grrr...." Zell grabbed a hotdog and squeezed it so hard the sauce in it flowed out without mercy.

"Sorry..." Squall apologised."But I really--"

"Hey,Zell.." Zell perked up immediately at a familiar voice and jumped up in attention,whirling round.

"Leane!" His annoyance was forgotten at once.A huge,silly smiled plastered his face.As he hugged her,Irvine sighed and rolled his eyes before leaning to Squall and muttering,"He never learns..."

"Whatever..."

"Hey,you know,I'm kinda wondering why you're not a SeeD..." Irvine frowned."Your skills are--"

"I broke an exam rule," Squall pointed out quickly.

"Oh yeah...forgot 'bout that..." Irvine withdrew himself and casually took a long gulp of his drink.Squall observed the excited Zell for a while before his attention was taken by a couple making out shamelessly,earning awed and shocked stares from students.

Oh no.....

Seifer...and Quistis..

What the hell are they trying to prove?That they're already a couple? Squall had to fight the urge to blurt out the secret he was suppose to keep,but he remained calm and controlled.After all,everybody makes mistakes...

Yeah...nobody's perfect....

"You going for the SeeD inauguration party?" asked Irvine.

"I guess I will if I've got nothing else to do...." replied Squall."Are you?"

"Of course!Who wouldn't miss even a minute of fun?" Irvine snorted."I heard there won't be any band,though...." He sighed in disappointment.

"Don't tell me it's just gonna speeches and all that the whole time through!" Squall looked shocked.

"Nah...there's gonna be an orchestra,I heard.One of the local ones,I don't know which.I don't know why the headmaster didn't want another rock band!" Irvine said,annoyed.

I can answer that.He doesn't want--

"Anyway," Irvine continued,breaking Squall's thoughts."There's gonna be dancin'!That's the point!"

"Dancing?To....an orchestra?" Squall blinked.

"You know,waltz!Couples holding each other and swinging 'bout?" Irvine waved his hands frantically.

"Oh...yeah..." Squall scratched his chin lightly."Then it wouldn't be that bad...I think I'll go..."

If... He added silently in his mind.

If Rinoa goes too....

** ** ** ** ** **

Squall stood outside dorm 304 and frowned.Was this the room?He wasn't inclined of knocking at some unknown student's dorm door...

Geez...no venture,no gain... He raised his hand and gave a 'knock-knock'.Waiting rather impatiently,he rubbed his hands together.Please...please...let me be correct...

He heard footsteps.Then the door opened cautiously.

Yeah! 

Rinoa peered at him,surprise filling her eyes.For some reason,he simply stared back at her mutely.

"Yes,Squall?" she asked.

"Oh...good...so this is your room...." Squall grimaced silently after his lame words.Way to go....

Her eyebrows arched higher."Excuse me?"

"I mean...never mind..." He laughed lamely.

"Yeah?" she prompted.

"Are you going to the SeeD inauguration party?" he blurted out.She stared at him for a while.

"No...why should I?Did the headmaster say so?"

"Not really...I just...thought we could go together..." Noooooo....

Rinoa once more stared at him.Then she pushed the door open wider and leaned against the door frame,crossing her arms.He could vaguely see the inside of her room,but his eyes went to rest on her hazel ones.

"Wait a minute.Are you asking me out?" she demanded.

"Nooo...." He knew his answer was too immediate."I just...well...since I don't have a date,and I'm sure you don't as well,I thought maybe we could just go together and try and enjoy each others' company."

Nice going... His head sneered at him.

"You want to...go with me?" She was plainly shocked and amazed.

"It isn't a date.Really!" He pressed on."Will you?"

"Why me?You're a popular guy....there're plenty of girls out there for you to choose..."

"If I go with one of them,she'll think I'm trying to start a relationship with her!Oh,come on,you're practically the only girl friend I have now!I mean,girl friend,as in,a friend who is female,and not--" he hastily began to explain,but she cut in.

"I understand what you mean..."

"So...is that a yes?" He looked at her hopefully.Please...please...please...

When she looked at little doubtful and unsure,he pressed on again,"Come on,please?You need time off!Please,please,please?"

She gave him a weird gaze,then dropped her stare to the floor.

A beat.

"You said....it's not a date,right?You better be right.I don't want everyone else thinking we have something more..." Rinoa said,a tone of iciness in her voice.Squall immediately nodded.

"Nothing more!I'm absolutely sure of it..." he replied.

"Alright,I'll go..." She seemed reluctant.All the same,he was relieved by her answer.He smiled and gestured to his watch.

"It'll start at 7:30.We'll meet there,okay?" He didn't want to say that he'd come and pick her from her dorm,then have dinner together.God,she might think that he was lying about they being 'nothing more' and change her mind!

"Okay..." She nodded.As she closed the door,Squall notice a slight smile creeping onto her lips.

He stood in front of the door without a reason before he finally walked off.

** ** ** ** ** **

The atmosphere was cool and tranquil.Squall waited patiently at the hall entrance,adjusting his collar regularly.He glanced at his watch.7:45.Where was Rinoa?Did she forgot?Or maybe she changed her mind?

He averted his attention to the centre of the hall for a moment.The whole place was decorated with all kinds of stuffs,from ribbons to balloons.A long,huge table of food was placed on the other side,causing many students to crowd around and grab something to munch .An orchestra was seated at an end,playing soft,soothing melodious tunes.

Squall tried to find Irvine or Zell,but both his friends were no where to be seen.The instructors and staffs were all seated on the stage,but the headmaster and his wife,Edea Kramer,weren't there,though.

He pulled at his collar for the last time just as an impressed voice called out,"It's fine.You don't have to adjust it anymore."

Squall turned at once and froze.

Oh....

My....

God....

A tiny smile on her face,Rinoa stood in front of him without another word.She wore a sleeveless,silky dress,cream-coloured like her skin and hugging her slender figure.What took Squall's breath away was the sudden beauty she potrayed as her dark,shiny hair fell loose around her heart-shaped face.

Keeping calm,he grinned and said bluntly,"Whoa, you look good..." Not to mention gorgeous...

"Thanks.You don't look too bad yourself..." She stepped back and eyed his simple Garden uniform carefully.

"I didn't particularly want to wear a tux or something..." he admitted rather seriously.She covered her mouth with her hand and gave a soft laugh-like noise.Hearing her laugh for the first time,he simply stood rooted to the floor and stared at her.

She can laugh?? His absent-minded mind countered stupidly.

"Well,are we gonna stand here the whole night?" she said good-humouredly.

She can joke?? 

"Uh...no..." he replied,staring harder at her.His gaze must have been really surprised,since her smile faltered and she turned away self-consciously.He blinked and came to his senses at once.

"Okay!Why don't we go grab some food and then...err...hang around?" he suggested.

"I'm not really hungry...but if you are,we can--"

A cocky,sneering voice interrupted her rudely,"Why,hello,Squall,Ms.Heartilly...."

A flash of anger blazed in Squall's eyes as he turned,suddenly irritated.

"What the hell do you want,Seifer?" he growled,ignoring Quistis who was leeched to her grinning so-called boyfriend.Rinoa took a panicked step back and quickly shrank behind him when Seifer raised an eyebrow at her,slyness mirroring in his eyes.

"Lookin' good,Ms.Heartilly.I wonder,do y--" he began but Squall snapped at him in a voice that even shocked himself,"Stay AWAY her...."

"What's the matter,Squall?Can't stand me hitting on your girlfriend?Or would ya want me to add another scar for ya...?" Seifer's eyes gleamed dangerously.Quistis gave a dreamy sigh and cooed,"Oooh,Seifer,that voice was soooooo sexy!"

What the hell...?! Squall stared at Quistis in shock.She threw him a dull look and leaned up to Seifer,kissing him on the lips.Squall stared even harder.

She's trying to make me jealous.... He gritted his teeth.Surprisingly,he didn't feel hurt or sad just then.He simply cast the smooching couple an irritated look,took Rinoa's hand,Hm?She isn't resisting? and led her away,trying to ignore the moans and sounds behind him.A few other students were already observing the passionate couple.

When he reached a secluded and safe spot somehere near the food table,he released his grasp on Rinoa's hand and reached out for some drinks.He could still sense Rinoa's anxiety.

"Punch?Or juice?" he asked nobly,holding out two glasses,each filled with a different drink.

"I'll take this.Thanks..." She took the glass of punch and gulped it down as if she needed a cool drink.Just as Squall was beginning to take a sip of his orange juice,her glass was already empty.

"Err...if you want another--" he complied.

"No,no...it's okay..."

Shrugging,Squall took another sip of his drink and rested his eyes on the dancefloor,which was filled with students waltzing around.So Irvine was right.... He tried to find Zell and Irvine again and finally saw them dancing with Selphie and Leane.Irvine was doing great,but poor Zell seemed lost in his waltz.Squall grinned.

"Eyes On Me..." murmured Rinoa beside him.He turned to her in surprise.

"Huh?"

"This song...don't you know it?" She gestured towards the orchestra.Only then did Squall realise that the musicians had change their song to a more soothing and beautiful piece.

"No..." Squall answered,and got a surprise when Rinoa replied,"My mother wrote and sang it..."

He stared at her in amazement."Your...your mother?" 

"Julia Heartilly...you don't know her?"

"I'm not one for music...but I think I've heard of her before..." Yeah..I think...

A tiny smile touched Rinoa's lips.She turned to Squall and reached out for his hand."Come on..."

"To where?" He resisted.

"Where else?" She nodded towards the dancefloor.He looked horrified and shook his head at once.

"Hey,wait!No way!I can't dance!" he said,panicked.

"I can.My mother used to teach me when I was younger.Come on..." she coaxed,slipping her hand into his and gently pulling him towards the dancefloor.

"I thought you said you didn't want the other students to have another impression on us!" he hissed but she merely shrugged and said,"It's just a dance...no big deal..." 

When they reached the place,Squall could have sworn he heard her murmur,"I changed my mind..." but he couldn't ask anymore questions as she placed one of his hands at her slender waist and laid hers on his shoulder.Their other hands held onto each others'.

"Now,don't be difficult,please.Consider it just a...well..skill..you have to learn..." Rinoa said coolly.Squall narrowed his gaze at her but he replied,"Okay,fine.Note that it's for your sake..."

Smiling slightly,she nodded."Okay.First you just have to listen to the music,and then try to move along with it,following the rhythm.Like this...one..two...three....one..two..three..."

Squall tried his best to understand what she was telling him,but being the intelligent student he was,he got the hang of it after a few minutes.By the time the music reached its chorus,both of them were already able to dance a perfect waltz,impressing some other couples nearby.As if they were in a world of their own,their graceful dancing continued,their attention only on each other.

"Whoa...look at that!" Irvine stared,wide-eyed as he slowly swayed along with Selphie.They were both staring at Squall and Rinoa in surprise.

"I'm not dreaming,am I?" Zell came next to him with Leane."Tell me that guy isn't Squall!"

"It is..." Selphie grinned and then turned back to Irvine."Well,shall we continue?"

"My pleasure," Irvine said.

** ** ** ** ** **

Nayle observed the students below the stage as he took a sip of his champagne.His eyes suddenly caught sight of something and he sat up straighter for a moment before nudging Headmaster Cid,who was sitting beside him.Leaning in,he whispered,"Hey,Cid.Take a look at that..." He pointed at Squall and Rinoa among the crowd of students.

Cid stared out carefully.A look of satisfaction clouded his face and he smiled warmly.Then he took his glass of champagne and raised it to Nayle in a toast.

"Here's to that..." His smile widened."Cheers."

Awwwwwww,so sweet!!!Stay tune for the next chapter!!!Rinoa and Squall's relationship blooms and hopefully,her secret will also be revealed!!Angel Wings and Dark Raion,I said before that I'll post up chapter 7 up too,but....well...I'll delay it for a while!! 

**I know that a lot of people will be wondering about Rinoa's and Julia's second name.Let's just say that the name Caraway doesn't exist at all.. 


	7. Part VII: Love

I'm finally back!!!Sorry for the long update,but I've been crazy over Metal Gear Solid 2 that I just couldn't put the PS2 controller down!Anyway,this here chapter will reveal Rinoa's so-called secret and....well....just read on....and one more!!Anyone out there play Metal Gear Solid 2?If you do,mail me and tell me the goddamn plot!Geez,I've played the game and beat it like 2 times but I still don't understand what the heck the whole game means!!!Patriots here and la-li-lu-le-lo everywhere!!Argggh!!!!

@@This chapter is dedicated to Athena88.Here's the return!!

## SEVEN ##

I can't believe I'm doing this... Squall gaze dreamily at Rinoa as they continued dancing along the music.He didn't know how their dance could be so...perfect.And all that time,a sensational feeling was growing in his heart as he stared deeply into her hazel eyes.The music was ending,but right then,he just felt that he didn't want to let that moment go.A shocking thought struck him.

Am I.....

His eyes widened.

.....am I falling in love....?

His mind quickly snapped back in time to control his hand to pull her back to him in a graceful swing.Just as the music ended,they were both hand to hand,body to body.His face was only inches away from hers and he could feel her warm breath on his neck.He suddenly realised that the hall had darkened slightly.A loud,thunderous noise above him made him look up.

Beautiful fireworks were blasting brightly in the dark sky.As the colourful sparks spread like wild fire,his attention was on Rinoa once more as she gently pulled away from his grasp.He looked down at her but it was too dark to see the expression on her face.

"You're a very fast learner....." she remarked.He couldn't help smiling.

"And you're an excellent teacher," he replied.

He returned to gaze at the beautiful fireworks above him,the smile still carved on his lips.Rinoa looked up too,but,oblivous to him,she observed him from the corner of her eyes.

"Ahem.May I have your attention,please?" the headmaster's voice suddenly rang out.All the students turned towards the stage at once.Cid was at the microphone,Commander Briggins sitting behind him with the other instructors and staffs.

"I hope you're all enjoying yourselves," stated Cid with a grin and was greeted with some cheers from the students.He let his eyes go smoothly over Squall and Rinoa,actually to see how they were doing.Then he continued,"That's good.As you all already now,this party is held specially for the new SeeDs,two of them.I wouldn't want to waste too much of your time,so let us start with the speech from our SeeD Commander Nayle Briggins."

The students clapped cherrily as Nayle smiled and went up to the microphone stand.Among the crowd,Rinoa suddenly retreated and proceeded to stand in a secluded area behind the students.Feeling her leave,Squall stared at her in surprise,but followed her without a word.Nayle was already starting his speech and everyone was silent.

"What's wrong?" Squall whispered,leaning to Rinoa.He noticed that she had a slight anxious expression on her face.

"Don't like crowds..." she replied simply,crossing her arms.

"Oh...." Squall blinked for a while,then shrugged.He rested his eyes on the stage where Nayle was talking,but no words registered in his mind.Even when the new SeeDs were giving their speech,he was still blank.

He suddenly realised that he really wanted to know why Rinoa kept everyone out of her life...

Except...

Except me....

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Squall stretched his arms and yawned.The inauguration party had ended 10 minutes just before curfew.He was tired through,though he didn't know why.Maybe it was that waltz.....

That thought of the dance snapped his mind to Rinoa.When the students were leaving from the hall,he had actually wanted to escort her to her room,then realised it would make other people 'think differently' on them.Both of them parted just as they reached the dormitories.

As he stripped off his shirt,walking to the bathroom for a quick shower,there was a knock at the door.He grumbled something under his breath,wondering who would come at a time like that.Reaching out for the door handle,he slid it open.His eyebrows arched up when he saw the person outside.

"Rinoa?" he gaped.She was looking quite demure at first,back in her uniform,but when she saw his half naked figure,she stiffened,a haunted look covering her face.Her eyes were wide in sudden horror.

Thinking she was shocked to see him like that,he hastily said,"Uh,hold on a minute..." He grabbed his shirt and quickly slipped it on again.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed in urgency."It's past curfew!"

"Can we talk?There's something I need to tell you..."

"Look,tomorrow,okay?It can wait,right?"

"It's important.."

"But it's past curfew!If the headmas--"

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Are you crazy?Curfew--"

"Squall,please..." Her hazel eyes were begging him pleadingly.He inhaled sharply,suddenly feeling himself lost in those melting brown eyes.

He sighed."Alright.But be quiet.I don't want the DC coming after me....."

What is this all about?

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The Quad was lonely and tranquil.The only sounds heard were the rushing water from a nearby fountain and the singing crickets.Tiny bits of light from stars shone on the sky.

Squall lowered himself on the grass,making sure no one saw him.He didn't want to think about what would happen to him if he was caught...worse,if he was caught by the headmaster or commander....

Oh noooo....

Rinoa sat down beside him silently.He had noticed that she suddenly became extremely quiet and also a little nervous.She drew her knees to her and laid her arms on them as she looked up at the dark sky.Saying nothing because he somehow knew she was going to start sooner or later,Squall waited patiently.His curiousity was almost killing him.

Finally,she spoke.

"It's beautiful,isn't it?" Her voice was quiet.

Does she mean the sky? Squall blinked,but assumed so.

"Yeah..." he answered.

There was a silence again.Rinoa's hand reached up to her neck and carefully fingered the ring there.Squall sighed softly,but remained quiet.

"My...my mother...she died in a car accident when I was 13......" Rinoa said quietly.Squall raised his head to look at her in surprise,wondering why she was telling him that.

I guess she just needs relief...

"My father then married this businesswoman....my stepmother...I can't say she treated me badly...but...I always had this feeling that....she didn't really like me...I didn't tell my father,though....didn't want him to think that I had this grudge against her..."

Pause.

"2 years later,my father died in the Galbadia-Trabia War...."

"Um....war?" Squall's surprise grew.

"He was a Galbadian General...had been for years....my stepmother remarried....her husband was divorcee....he had a son....Lac,his name...a guy about 5 years older than me...."

Squall rubbed his hands together,an uneasy feeling crawling up his back.It was as if he knew something bad was going to happen....

"And....and that's when he started it...." Rinoa turned away,but it was no doubt that she was going to break down.Her voice was shaky and slightly haunted.

Yet another pause. 

"That's when he started what?" Squall prompted gently.Her next few words sliced through his heart as shock overwhelmed him,causing his whole body to turn numb.

"That's when he started raping me...." Her voice was bitter.She was already crying,her hot tears rolling down her pale cheeks.She pulled her knees closer to her and sobbed."Every week...it was almost as if it was all on my schedule...my stepparents never got to know about it...Lac threatened that he'd kill me if I told anyone....."

Oh...oh my God.... Squall could just sit there and stare at her with wide eyes.

"I was so scared....so afraid....but after a few weeks,it was just too much for me....I told my neighbour...the police got to know about it...and then I was sent to an orphanage....then brought here....."

Damn....

"I couldn't put my past behind me....I thought that,if I acted unfriendly and cold,everyone else won't bother about me...and by that,I wouldn't get to be abused anymore...but......but during the SeeD Field Exam....Seifer...he...Seifer--" She wanted to continue,but it was clear that she had difficulties.Squall silenced her at once.

"Shh....alright,alright...you don't have to say it...we both know what happened..." He hesitated for a moment before slowly edging closer to her.She was still crying and was obviously still terrified of what she'd talked about.Squall remembered her reaction when he first touched.....no wonder she acted like that....and no wonder she bottled all her feelings up and refused to interact with other people.Squall was sure that he'd do that too if he was....Raped.... like she was....

God,Rinoa....if I knew what happened,I wouldn't have asked....

"I was so scared....." she cried softly.Instinctively,Squall slid his arm around her drew her nearer to him.

"Hey...don't cry...umm...everything's fine..." He stammered.How lame is that?! He wasn't one to comfort upset people....

"I was just so scared....." 

Squall wanted to say something....to soothe her and make her stop crying....to let her feel secured once again....but he didn't know what to say.It was as if his voicebox had shattered in pieces.Silently,he pulled her closer to him as she sobbed into his chest.

"Rinoa.....I....." He looked down at her,and that was the moment he realised how close his head was to hers.As if a sudden rush of guiltiness ran through him,he released his grasp on her."I....."

....I......

He didn't need anymore words to express his feelings.Leaning into her,he gently pushed away her dark fringes to expose her face and brushed away the tears with the back of his hand.His heart thumping hard against his chest,he slowly and carefully inched his face nearer to hers.Her hazel eyes lit up in shock and surprise,but she made no move to resist.She felt him moving closer and closer to her....and.....

........and...........

....and his lips gently yielded against hers.She couldn't help giving a soft gasp....the sensation was just so wonderful....

Squall himself was overwhelmed by pleasure as he grazed Rinoa's lips.God...she feels so good.... Quistis was nothing compared to her...he didn't even know how he could have fallen for Quistis. In reflex,his hand ran through Rinoa's raven hair and moved down to her neck,carressing it.Their passion rose immensely.He felt so good that he felt as if he was going to burst.Her nervous and inexperienced fingers rested on his broad chest,warm and inviting.

He didn't want the moment to end at all.His kisses became more and more insistent as he slowly pushed her back to lay on the grass.A tiny part of him was afraid that she'd resist,but when she didn't,he dismissed all thoughts from his mind....only focusing on kissing the beautiful,surrendering girl below him......

=======================================================================

~* Private Emotion *~ by Ricky Martin & Meja

Every endless night has a dawning day

Every darkest sky has a shining ray

And it shines on you baby can't you see

You're the only one who can shine for me

It's a private emotion that fills you tonight

And a silence falls between us

As the shadows steal the light

And wherever you may find it

Wherever it may lead

Let your private emotion come to me

Come to me

When your soul is tired and your heart is weak

Do you think of love as a one way street

Well it runs both ways,open up your eyes

Can't you see me here,how can you deny

It's a private emotion that fills you tonight

And a silence falls between us

As the shadows steal the light

And wherever you may find it

Wherever it may lead

Let your private emotion come to me

Come to me

Every endless night has a dawning day

Every darkest sky has a shining ray

It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by

But you can find me here till your tears run dry

It's a private emotion that fills you tonight

And a silence falls between us

As the shadows steal the light

And wherever you may find it

Wherever it may lead

Let your private emotion come to me

===================================================================== 

They didn't know how many minutes passed by....the whole world just seemed to freeze and stop....

...until....

"Mr.Leonhart,is that you?" 

OH MY GOD!! Squall immediately looked up and got the biggest shock in his life.Standing with his arms crossed,a few metres away,was the SeeD Commander,Nayle Briggins.His expression was grim,but surprisingly,amusement and satisfaction lit in his eyes.

"Commander Briggins!I...err...umm...I mean....Rinoa and I....we...uhh....." Squall was at lost.Now what was he going to do? Oh geez,we're screwed!!How long has he been there?!He saw everything?!This is a nightmare!!! 

Rinoa hastily got up and brushed her outfit,her cheeks hot and flushed."Sorry,sir..." she said casually but in an apologetic tone.Unexpectedly,Nayle smiled slightly and gestured towards the Quad entrance.

"I don't think I need any explanations,Mr.Leonhart and Ms.Heartilly.Being out here after curfew can mean punishment for you,but for once,I'll let you go off free.Return to your rooms,please," Nayle said sternly.Squall,dumb-founded,gave him a series of nods and scuttled off with a blushing Rinoa.

Behind them,Nayle stared after the couple,placing his hands behind him.

His smile widened.

** ** ** ** ** ** 

"I'll...umm....see you tomorrow...." Squall said as Rinoa slid open the door of her room.She gave him a shy smile and nodded.They had barely said a word to each other on their way to the dormitories.Both were deep in thoughts.

"Uh...good night..." Squall murmured.Rinoa looked up at him and gave him another tiny smile.

"Yeah...good night..." she replied.

For a moment,both of them simply stood there,staring at each other without a word.Then,as if encouraged by an invisible force,Squall lowered his head down to hers...

They kissed for a little while once more,as if wanting to continue where they'd stopped in the Quad.However,like before,they were calmly interrupted.

"Ahem.....Mr. Leonhart and Ms.Heartilly?" A cool and familiar voice shot through their ears.Squall's eyes snapped open and her took a hurried step back,staring at the owner of the voice.

This time,it was the headmaster himself.

Oh noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!I'm gonna die!!!He saw us too?!?!

"I'm fairly sure that both of you know it's already after curfew?What're you doing out here?" Cid asked coolly.

"We,umm...uhh...err....we were just saying goodnight,sir..that's all...." Squall blurted out,quite unable to contain the embarrassment.Absent-mindedly,he turned back to Rinoa,muttered another "Good night" and hurried off to his room at the other side.

Cid raised an eyebrow and nodded at Rinoa to go into her room.She obeyed silently.As the door closed,a figure suddenly appeared behind the headmaster.

"Did you see that?" Nayle's voice whispered,pleased.

"Of course I did..." Cid answered.

"Well,that's step one to the change,then." Nayle grinned.Cid gave a soft laugh and they walked back to their rooms,satisfied.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~~~~~~~~~~~ Finally!!!The kissing scene took me quite some time...I had to...imagine...(hehe) how couples would kiss....was it fine?If it wasn't,say it and I'll try to improve!And one more important thing,please don't question why Rinoa wasn't pregnant.One magic word...[contraceptives ].I mean,COME ON!!!If you were to rape a person and don't want anyone else to know,would you go let her be pregnant and arouse curiosity and suspician??!?!??!?!?!?!Just an example....don't go doing it.........


	8. Part VIII: Trust

I kinda had this chapter up ready a few days ago,but I couldn't upload it due to the probs fanfiction.net was having.Anyway,here's Chapter 8.Hope you like it,and thanks for all the sweet reviews you guys wrote!Really inspired me...

@I just realised how kinda similiar this fic is to the one ritten by Honey B called Malice of The People.It's a great fic,that,based on the book Malice by Danielle Steel.I've read both the book and the fic,and they rock!!!

@@PLEASE read my other fic,Sometime,and review it!!I've got 149 reviews,and I need a few more to go over 150.

@@@This chapter is dedicated to AnGeL-WiNgs.Thanks for your reviews and mails!

## EIGHT ##

"Mmmm...." Squall yawned as he got up and stretched his limbs.Turning to the clock beside his bed,he noted the time.

8:03....still got 'bout half an hour... He went to the bathroom and splashed cold water at his face.As he stripped off his clothes in preparation of a quick shower,he suddenly remembered about the night before...about what he and Rinoa did....

Oblivious to him,the sides of his lips curved up into a small smile.He could still feel her lips against his...his hands on her body....his brown hair falling down onto her face...

God,she felt so good.....

Then a sickening thought struck him.

Oh no....Headmaster Cid and Commander Briggins saw us!! He clutched his head and began to softly tug his hair,forgetting about his naked form.He gritted his teeth and sighed.

"Ohhhh great....." he groaned to himself.What was going to happen?What if the headmaster ticked him off in front of the other students?Heck,he'd be damn embarrassed!And Rinoa...she might shy away from him once more....

A knock at the door broke his thoughts.Zell's lively voice called out,"Hey,Squall!You awake?"

Squall grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist,walking to the door and opening it."Yeah?"

Zell gave him a grin and nodded towards the Cafeteria."Don't you wanna get breakfast?Come on!"

"Can't you see I'm just going to have my shower?" Squall replied.

"Well,skip it!Hey,come on!" begged Zell.

"I'll see you in the Cafeteria in 10 minutes," said Squall firmly.When Zell opened his mouth again,he raised a warning finger."No,Zell,I like to maintain my hygiene....unlike you...." He cracked up.

"Hey!" Zell frowned good-humouredly.

"I was just kidding..."

"Well,I'll see ya in 10 minutes then.Catch ya later!" Zell sauntered off as Squall closed the door.He went back into the bathroom and had his shower,his mind floating back to his former thoughts.Then he changed into his uniform,got his back,and left his room,brushing his damp hair with a small comb.He was a little self-conscious as he passed some students,wondering if they knew about what happened last night.But when they didn't even glance up at him,he calmed down immensely.

You're being stupid,Squall... he scolded himself,but his heart jumped up to his throat when an uncertain and a soft voice greeted him.

"Hey,Squall...."

Ahhh!! He didn't even know where that thought came from.He swirled round,only to find him face to face with Rinoa,who had a tiny smile plastered on her lips.

"Oh,hey.'Morning," replied Squall casually.

"Listen,I'm kinda in a hurry.Let's meet up later,okay?In the Quad,at twelve?" she suggested.Squall immediately nodded.

"Sure."

"And...one more thing...." Rinoa leaned in closer to him and said in a low voice."Please don't tell anyone about what I told you last night,okay?Please?"

I'm not a big-mouth... "Yeah,don't worry.I understand," Squall answered truthfully.

"Thanks..." She glanced up at some observing students nearby and narrowed her gaze.Then she walked off,pressing her books and file against her chest.Squall raked his hands in his hair as he made his way to the Cafeteria.He knew some inquisitive students were whispering to each other about what they'd just seen,but he simply ignored them.

"Squall!" Irvine's voice sounded from the other end of the noisy Cafeteria.He waved his hand frantically.Squall advanced to the table his two best friends were sitting at,eating their breakfast.

" 'Morning," Squall greeted.

"Late..." Irvine remarked.Zell,as usual,was gobbling hotdogs down,but he had time to push a tray of food to Squall.

"Ore brokefiff," he said with his mouth full.Squall gave him a quizzical look.Huh?  
"Your breakfast," translated Irvine with a grin."We got it for ya.Ain't gonna say anything?"

Squall grinned back in return."Thanks." He sat down and began to tuck in.

"Ya know,Zell and I were planning to do some training in the Training Centre later.Wanna join us?" asked Irvine.

"Sure.What time?"

"I'd say 'bout 12 or so..."

Squall immediately stopped eating for a moment.12? "Um,on second thought,I'll skip the idea..."

"What's up?" Irvine raised his eyebrows.

"Class..." Squall lied.

"What class?I thought the instructors are supposed to have a meeting this afternoon?Wasn't there a notice on the board?" Irvine scratched his head.

Uh-oh...I totally forgot about that! "Umm....." Squall racked his brains for some logical excuse.He wasn't going to tell Irvine and Zell about his relationship with Rinoa......well,at least not yet...

"Ya're doing something!C'mon,spit it out!" Irvine pointed a threatening finger at him.Zell swallowed the hotdog in his mouth and cleared his throat with a grin.

"I just have an appointment with someone..." replied Squall rather truthfully.Zell gave a gasp.

"You've moved on?" His eyes went wide.

Oh well...might as well just let them know a little...... After all,Irvine and Zell were his two best friends.

"Kind of," admitted Squall.Irvine leaned in front at once and whistled softly.

"You're serious?"

"Do I look like I'm not?"

"Who,who?!Who's the girl?!" hissed Zell impatiently,trying not to let the other students hear.

"I'm not telling...." Squall said irritably.

"Aww,come on!"

"No..."

"Please?"

"No...."

"Just whisper it!"

"No..."

"Squall,come on!"

"No."

"Don't be such an idiot!Tell me!"

"NO."

"Rinoa Heartilly,huh...." Irvine coolly stated,earning a shocked stare from Squall.

"What?!" Zell said.

"How did you...." began Squall,then stopped,his heart turning cold.Oh no!!He must have seen us last night!The embarrassment......!!

"Wait,you're telling me I'm right?" Now it was Irvine's turn to be shocked."I was just kidding!"

Phew!But the cats outta the bag... "Uh,yeah...you're right..."  
"You're dating Rinoa Heartilly?" Zell hissed."Are you crazy?She's the only girl in school that has that 'touch-me-and-you're-dead' look!"

"She's fine," Squall said in defense."Don't say that..."

"Wait a minute,are you really serious?That girl has a damn problem!" Irvine slapped his hand on the table.

"Yeah,well,she does,but I understand..."

"You may understand,but she doesn't,don't you get it?"

"What the hell?!Look,it's my life,and I choose my own girlfriend!I don't need both of you preaching and telling me who to choose!Why're you picking on her when I didn't pick on Selphie and Leane?" Squall exploded.Fortunately,the noisy atmosphere in the Cafeteria successfully drowned his voice.Irvine and Zell seemed a little embarrassed but they calmed down quickly.

"Hey,sorry,man...I mean...we're just...you know..." Zell started uneasily.Irvine took over.

"It's just that....since you and Quistis broke up,you've been kinda sad,you know?We just...want you to make sure about it this time...before anything goes wrong again...."

Squall fiddled with his spoon silently,then said,"I appreciate your concern,guys.But...trust me,I know what's wrong with Rinoa and I understand it.She know that too.I can't tell you what her problem is,but..just..let me be,okay?"

Irvine and Zell nodded slowly."So,err...how'd it all actually begin?" Irvine asked,changing the subject.That made Squall's lips involuntarily curve into a smile.

"It was last night,actually..."  
"Oooh,after the party,I suppose?" teased Irvine.

"Yeah...after curfew..."

"After what?!" Zell and Irvine was taken back.

"Yeah,I know it was breaking the rules,but...well...ahh,I don't know...."

"So it's like,you both talked and talked then she agreed to let you try her?" Zell's eyebrows arched up.

"No..." Squall leaned in,causing Zell and Irvine to do the same.Then,making sure no one could hear him,he whispered,"I kissed her..."

The reaction he received practically got the attention of the whole Cafeteria.

"_WHAT_!!!"

"Shhh!" Squall tried to cover it up but it was too late,every single student was staring at them in surprise,even the Cafeteria ladies.Zell clasped his hand to his mouth and Irvine merely grinned around,tipping his hat up.Squall groaned silently,grabbed his bag,and faked a smile to his friends.

"I'm going to class.See ya,guys!" His tone was jovial,but his eyes clearly said one thing.

*Tell anyone and I'll kill both of you....*

** ** ** ** ** **

What was I thinking last night?How could I ever let him kiss me like that?? Rinoa sighed heavily as she laid her head on her arms,hugging her knees tightly.It was a quarter to twelve,and since she had a free period that time,she thought she'd go to the Quad and think things over...throughly...

What was I thinking?! she screamed to herself again.She gave herself a shock when she wanted to tell him about her past...she was even more shocked when she DID tell him.What was she feeling towards him?Surely she wasn't in love with him?

NO.... she told herself firmly,squeezing her eyes shut.No...I'm not...

If so,then why did she feel so secured and comfortable with him?And when he kissed her....Oh God... he was so gentle she could have melted against him.It wasn't one of those crashing,rough kisses that Lac gave her years back...it was a soft,sweet,fragile one...

Lac.... Just thinking about that name gave her the jitters.A shudder shot through her body,causing her to shiver.She was starting to have goosebumps on her skin as she dove back to her past...the moment where Lac first started abusing her...then the incidents which happened daily...

No...not anymore.... Rinoa felt hurt tears flooding her eyes and she quickly brushed them away.Squall might be there any minute.She didn't want him seeing her crying again.

Then,as if on cue,his cheerful,cool voice called out to her from behind.

"Rinoa?"

She involuntarily gave a soft gasp in surprise.Her heart punded double quick against her chest and she turned to him.He wore a concerned expression on his face.His eyes rested on her,looking apologetic.

"Did I startle you?I'm sorry...." he said as he sat down beside her.She shook her head at once.

"No...no,you didn't...."

He suddenly stared at her face carefully.

"Have you...been crying?" His voice was dripping with deep concern.She felt touched.

"I..." What could she say? "I....nevermind..." Right then,'nevermind' seemed to be the appropriate word....

"Is it...about last night?" Squall raised his eyebrows inquiringly.

"Kind of..." she admitted.Even when she was turned away,she could still see the boyish smile on his lips.

"You wanted to talk 'bout something,right?" he asked.She nodded silently.

...........

"Well?" he prompted.

"I..." she gulped."Umm...I just....wait,you didn't tell anyone,did you?"

"Anyone?Oh,you mean about last night..." He suddenly looked rather sheepish,but the slight guilty expression in his eyes made her panic.She sat up straighter and narrowed her gaze.

"You did?" she demanded.

"No!I didn't!Honest...." he said earnestly.She gave him a look of disbelief and bit her lip.He shrugged.

"I didn't tell anyone about what you said,okay?But...about last night....I guess I kinda let it slip out....but not on purpose!"

"I don't care about last night.You're just sure nobody knows?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah," he replied assuringly."Um...am I...the only one who knows?Other than you,of course..."

Rinoa turned away from him."I'm not supposed to tell anyone..." she murmured.

"Huh?"

"I mean...everyone...all the instructors,the commander,and headmaster....they know...."

"Eh?Oh..." No wonder Instructor Aki's lenient on her...and the other instructors too...I figured the headmaster'd give her a talk-to for the anti-social behaviour....

"I don't want anybody else to know.How'd they react?" She looked away.Squall blinked.

"Then...then why did you suddenly tell me?" he asked,puzzled.

There was a pause.

"I...I don't know..." she said truthfully."I just...I guess I just felt like saying it..." What a lie.... she sneered at herself."I mean...I trust you...you know,because you saved me and all that.And because you treat me real good..."

Ah? Squall raised his eyebrows."Oh...okay..."

There was another pause.Longer this time.

"Listen,I was wondering..." began Squall,summoning all his courage."Are you free tonight?If you are,maybe we can go Balamb Town and--"

"You're asking me out?!" she practically squeaked.Her voice was high-pitched with surprise.

"Er,yeah," he admitted slowly."Why?"

"You can't!" She immediately moved herself further away from him,a cautious,no-no look in her hazel eyes.He stared at her,shocked at her reaction.

"Huh?What's wrong?"

"We can't date!" she stated,panicked."We can't..."

"Why not?Did Headmaster Cid forbid you to?"

"No...it's just that...I don't want this,okay?I don't want a relationship with anybody...." Rinoa ran her hands in her hair nervously.

"What?"

"I don't want to be involve with anyone,understand?!" she screamed.Squall looked around hurriedly,afraid that other students might hear her.But majority of them had classes at that time,and the only other couple there was so busy making out they didn't even notice Squall and Rinoa.

"And why is that?" he demanded.She seemed quite unable to answer that.

"I just...just don't want it,okay?!" she said.

"Is it because of what happened between you and Lac?"

"No.." she lied.

"I'm not going to hurt you,Rinoa.That's the last thing on my mind!"

"It's not about that..."

"Then what IS it?" He took her wrists and forced her to face him.As his eyes searched hers intently for an answer,she snatched her hands back and said,"Please...Squall,don't...I just want to be friends..."

"But I don't.I thought you said you trust me?Why're you acting like this?"

"That's different...that's--"

"Why didn't you resist last night?You kissed me back,right?Don't say you didn't...." Disappointment and disbelief potrayed his face.She exhaled and fingered the ring at her neck with anxiety.

"Squall,please..."

"Just give me a chance,Rinoa.I'll prove it to you.I won't hurt you....never..."

"Squall..."

"Please,Rinoa?" He tried not to sound to pleading,but his voice said otherwise.She stared at him before falling silent,her mind thinking rapidly.

What am I going to do?I thought I told myself never to fall for a guy.They're all the same...they just want fun,that's all....but...Squall... Yeah,sure,he DID save her alright,and she felt that she trusted him.But did she trust him that much to start a relationship with him?Part of her wanted to,but the other part constantly pushed her away.What if he was lying?What if he just wanted to get her to bed with him and then ditch her aside?What if they're relationship went wrong?She wasn't sure how she was going to take it....

"I....but what if I...I don't know if I can....." Rinoa trailed off,resting a hand on her face with a deep breath,closing her eyes.She felt Squall sliding his arms softly around her and slowly pulling her to him.The feeling of secured -- protected --flooded her at once.

"You can....I know you can....I want to erase your past,Rinoa......I don't want you to remember anything from it....I just want you to start your life....all over again....this time without a mistake..." he whispered into her ear as he went lower down and planted a kiss on her shoulder.He leaned his head onto hers and closed his eyes,breathing in the sweet fragrant scent of her raven hair.He felt her relax against him before resting her head tentatively on his chest.

As they laid together,it seemed as if a century had just passed by.Then Squall broke the silence,"So,how 'bout it tonight?"

Rinoa merely gave him a small smile.

Reeeeeeeeeeview please!!Wasn't much...but I like to go slow...the problem now is,I kinda got an idea of what I'll do later,but I don't actually know how to finish the whole fic!!Argh...never...a little brain racking will do me fine.


	9. Part IX: First Time

Yo, people!!! First and foremost, I would like to say a HUGE sorry to all!!! It's been about a month or more since I last updated, but I couldn't help it!! I had some trials for my upcoming exam, which is in about 3 weeks time, and after a one-week holiday in New Zealand, I felt even lazier!! But to all Kiwis out there, man, your place sure is fantastic! Love the sceneries. Anyway, to make up for my lateness, here's a longer-than-usual chapter for you all. The song featured in it is I Wanna Be With You by Mandy Moore, one of my favourite singers! Also, when I re-read my past chapters for this fic, I noticed a lot of mistakes I made. Sorry for that too, but I've corrected the mistakes and replaced each chapter with new contents. Remember to review please!!

@To my editor, Hannah, I did not send this chapter to you to edit because I had time to proof read myself.

*~*~*~*This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Alexis HWY. May our friendship last forever, even though we might be in two ends of the world in the future!! *~*~*~* 

(P/S à to all Japanese Animation Slam Dunk fans, check out her fic under pen name Slamdunker88. She's in dire need of reviews…..)

And so I did not have the laughter you had 

_ I did not have the smile on your face_

_ I did not have the twinkle in your eyes_

_ And so  
What was left for me were merely tears of sorrow_

_ And the painful torture awaiting me tomorrow_

_ ~ Rinoa Heartilly, in heart ~_

## NINE ## 

"Okay, is this fine?" Squall anxiously pulled on a grass green t-shirt and turned to his friends. Irvine was lying on his bed while Zell jumped about, practicing his martial arts.

"Hey, hey, why so nervous? It's just a date, Squall. She won't even care how you look…." Irvine coolly replied. Squall frowned and crossed his arms.

"How do you know that? She might—"

"Listen, Squall buddy, all your shirts are _fine_. Just get some jeans, a jacket, and you're done!" Zell stopped punching the air and scratched his head. "Hey, um, where's your date, anyway? Deling City?"

"Balamb Town."

"It's a first date, Zell," Irvine said. "You know the tradition! Balamb Town, then Deling City,then Dollet Town, and then if you're still overloaded with gil, the romantic Fisherman's Horizon!"

"Hmmm…" Zell grunted. "Hey, you aren't broke, are ya? We can lend ya some gil if you're short on it…"

"No, I'm fine," Squall answered.

"Have you forgotten that he was girlfriend-free for the past few weeks? With his allowance stacking up high, he's richer than both of us!" Irvine sighed in regret. "Having a girlfriend sure is expensive…"

Squall couldn't resist a laugh. "Well, you get a lot in return…considering Selphie's a good cook… that burger and mashed potato last night in the Cafeteria was pretty tasty!"

Zell gave a gasp. "Selphie made those?!" His eyes went as wide as saucers. Irvine grinned.

"Impressing, huh? I should tell Nida to put her down the Cafeteria Committee…." he said.

"Okay, guys, I gotta go." Squall looked at his watch and rubbed his hands, nervousness suddenly overwhelming him again. "Wish me luck!"

"You don't need it." Irvine tipped his hat up and grinned again. "Have fun!"

"See ya, Squall!" Zell waved his hand, handing over his leather jacket. Squall smiled feebly and headed towards the door, opening it. He turned back to the other two for a while.

"Don't you go around snooping my stuff, you hear that?" he warned. Irvine put up his hands innocently.

"Aww, what makes ya think we'd do that?"

Squall simply grinned in return and hurried off to the Garden Main Gates. The students were allowed to go to Balamb Town, Deling City, Dollet Town, or Fisherman's Horizon, provided they returned to Garden before curfew and did not go anywhere dangerous or do anything bad.

Spirits high, Squall ran down the stairs to the Main Gates. As he approached the entrance, his eyes scanned around for Rinoa, but nobody was there. His steps slowed down and he carefully looked around again. Disappointment slowly grew in his heart.

Where is she? Did she suddenly change her mind? His eyebrows went down, a sigh escaping his lips. Maybe she's just late…maybe something cropped up…maybe— 

A sound behind him made him stop thinking. Then a gentle voice called out, "Sorry I'm late…"

Spontaneously, he turned and couldn't help giving out an amazed gasp. Rinoa stood with a small smile on her rosy lips, her raven hair framing her face. She had on a light blue, short-sleeved cardigan over a white shirt inside and a matching skirt which hugged her body figure very nicely indeed. Squall had to stop himself from gawking.

"Oh….uh, Rinoa…." She looks so damn beautiful… "You're here." That is so _lame_...

"Did you wait long?"

"No, not long at all," Squall replied quickly, then grinned. "Well, shall we? Our dinner awaits us."  
Rinoa gave a soft melodious laugh as they hurried off out of the Main Gates. After a few second of silence, a cautious voice behind a bush hissed, "Hey, are they far ahead already?"

"I think so. Come on, let's get going!" There was a rustling sound of leaves as two figures slowly crept out of the bush. They stealthily followed the walking couple in front of them.

"A table for two, please," Squall told the waiter at the Balamb Town Restaurant entrance, who nodded and said, "This way, please, sir."

"Um, this place is rather expensive. Are you sure…you know?" Rinoa whispered to Squall. He simply smiled and assured her, "It's our first date. It _has_ to be expensive."

*Our first date…* His words echoed in her head repeatedly. Never would she have guessed that she'd even go out with a guy. Suddenly, she began to feel anxious and nervous all over again. Was she doing the right thing? She hoped so…but there was something about Squall that really made her trust him…maybe she was playing with fire, but that was a risk she was willing to take…..for once….

"Your table, sir." The waiter bowed slightly as he gestured towards a table near the window. Squall thanked him before pulling out a chair in a gentlemanly manner and grinned at Rinoa.

"Your seat, ma'am…"

He was so sweet, she couldn't help giving him a small smile. "Thank you," she mumbled, lowering herself on the chair. Squall immediately took his seat and coolly took the menu the waiter handed both of them after he politely placed their napkins on their laps.

"Well, what can I get you, sir, ma'am?" he asked.

Squall looked enquiringly at Rinoa, making her grip her menu tighter. She didn't know why she was nervous…why couldn't she be just cool and calm? And was it a rule that the girl _always_ makes her choice first?

You better not freak out…. she told herself.

"I'll…um…have the…err, this." She frantically pointed at a dish stated in the menu. The waiter and Squall leaned closer with arched eyebrows, squinting to see what it was. Rinoa groaned to herself silently. Was she really such an idiot?

"The…Chicken…Chicken Cor Bleu…the one with the fries and salad and gravy and….uh, all that stuff…" How stupid could she be? The waiter _worked_ in that restaurant,for God's sake! And he practically knew what every dish came with!

"Oh…alright. And you, sir?"

"I'll have this sizzling steak….the one with fries and salad and gravy and all that stuff…" Squall eyes teasingly taunted Rinoa, who sighed. ~Oh boy….~

"Is that all, sir? And drinks? Would you like some wine?"

"No thanks. We're still…err, under-age for alcohol. Just some water will do. That okay, Rinoa?" 

"Uh, sure…" she answered, her hands clutching the napkin on her lap. The waiter nodded and left them, hurrying off to the kitchen. Rinoa leaned in front, muttering, "You didn't _have _to do that…"

"Do what?"

" 'The fries and salad and gravy and all that stuff…' " she quoted. He chuckled softly and moved in to fill the gap between them.

"Well, you shouldn't have started it…" he teased.

I _so _need this… "It's just that…I was just…" 

"Nervous…" It wasn't a question, but a statement. Squall took a deep breath and slowly ran a hand in his brown hair. "Rinoa, relax. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable around me…"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help it," was her quiet reply as she averted her eyes from his.

"I understand. I won't push," he promised. She didn't reply, she didn't know _ what_ to reply. A silence hung in the air as both of them silently waited for their meal.

"Man, where are they?" Zell grumbled as he scratched his blonde head. Irvine crawled deeper into the bush and carefully parted the leaves. Luckily, he was near a window of the Balamb Town Restaurant. He scanned the area inside and caught sight of Squall and Rinoa. Pulling Zell's sleeve, he hissed, "That's our target! Heh heh, told ya we'd do fine."

"I can't believe it…there they are enjoying comfortable seats, nice drinks, delicious food, and here we are stuck in some thorny bush?!" Zell was almost going to loose his temper.

"Hey, shut up! People'll hear us." Irvine looked around, but fortunately, there wasn't anybody coming their way.

"What're we doing here anyway?" Zell asked with a frown. "I've still got some homework to finish!"

"Ahh, that can wait. Don't you wanna see how things for my our pal Squall? This is our chance!"

"If he finds out, he's _so_ gonna kill us…."

"Well the fact is he won't." Irvine leaned closer to have a good look through the window. "Wonder what they're talking 'bout? Oh look, he's gonna kiss her!"

"What?! Lemme see!" Zell hurriedly scrambled to Irvine, who chuckled and pushed him back. "Geez, Zell, I was just kidding! So little Zelly-baby like seeing people kiss, huh?"

"No." Zell defended himself as he crossed his arms, going slightly pink. "I… I was just curious!"

Irvine had to suppress a sad sigh. Zell really needed to grow up.

After the rather quiet meal, Squall and Rinoa left the restaurant and walked along the lonely streets of Balamb Town. Oblivious to them, two sly figures cautiously followed them behind.

"Do you need to get back early?" Squall broke the silence as he strolled beside Rinoa. He wanted to hold her hand, but was afraid if that gesture would scare her.

"No," was her short answer.

_I try but I can't seem to get myself   
To think of anything but you   
Your breath on my face   
Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth   
I taste the truth _

_We know what I came here for   
So I won't ask for more _

"Well, do you wanna go to the beach then? Curfew starts in an hour and a half… we've got plenty of time…"

"Okay…"

He could somehow sense the reluctance in her voice, so he stopped. "Rinoa, if you don't want to, it's—"

"No, no… I'm just…still nervous…" she admitted softly and raised a hand to silence him when he opened his mouth. "Just give me time… I'll be okay…"

Squall looked at her doubtfully. He didn't want to hurry their relationship at all, and he just hoped she understood that.  
  
_I wanna be with you   
If only for a night   
To be the one whose in your arms   
Who holds you tight   
I wanna be with you   
There's nothing more to say   
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
I wanna be with you_

Both of them made their way to the white-sanded beach. The gentle waves rolled along the shore, the bright moon reflected on the surface of the dark blue ocean. They walked to a nearby playground just by the waves. Crickets chirped happily as a few seagulls screeched softly, flying over them. Rinoa reached out for the chain hanging the seat of a swing and lowered herself down on the soft surface, swinging to and fro slightly. Squall took the seat beside her and did the same.

"Is this your first time?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Your first time at the beach?"

"Yeah." Her answer came after a pause.

"You've never bathed in the sea? Never dug and built sandcastles? Never looked for seashells and crabs?" he continued, remembering his happy childhood with Irvine, Zell, and the other children in the orphanage where he used to stay in when he was younger.

"No." Once again, her answer arrived after a few moments of silence. There was a tone of sadness in her voice. "I never really got the chance to go on vacations. I spent my whole childhood in Deling City, my hometown. It was just city life for me, even when I was in the orphanage."

Deling City? That was surprising. He didn't know Rinoa was a typical city girl. She hadn't even been to the beach before? His heart melted with sympathy for her. She had missed so many good things in her life, and what that piece-of-trash Lac did to her had indeed left a deep scar in her heart, soul, and mind.

_So I'll hold you tonight   
Like I would if you were mine   
To hold forever more   
And I'll savor each touch that I wanted   
So much to feel before (To feel before)   
How beautiful it is   
Just to be like this _

"Rinoa, close your eyes," he suddenly instructed. She raised her eyebrows and stared at him.

"Sorry?"

"Close your eyes."

She studied him, confused. Then she turned and did as he told her to. He got up and moved behind her, bending down for a while.

"Just close your eyes, hold on tight, and listen to me. Let your mind do the rest, okay?" he said. There was a short pause before Rinoa nodded silently.

I wanna be with you   
If only for a night   
To be the one whose in your arms   
Who holds you tight   
I wanna be with you   
There's nothing more to say   
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
I wanna be with you 

"You hear the waves, don't you? Imagine you're sitting on the warm, white sand, so soft beneath you." Squall lightly pushed the swing, letting her move forward and back. "The other children are around you…all chasing each other and laughing out loud….. you're building this really big sandcastle with seashells all around it…there're little red crabs crawling about in the sand, burrowing deep inside…and then the seagulls screaming at each other in the sky…the warm breeze blowing your hair…and just as you're about to finish that sandcastle, this _ huge_ wave suddenly crash down on you, soaking you through. The other kids start laughing, and you can't help that grin on your face…" Squall stopped swinging and moved in front of Rinoa, kneeling down to look at her. "Could you imagine that? Was that enough to replace your unsatisfying childhood?"

_Oh baby   
I can't fight this feeling anymore   
It drives me crazy when I try to   
So call my name   
Take my hand   
Make my wish   
Baby, your command? _

When Rinoa opened her eyes, there were tears in them. She slowly reached out to touch Squall's cheek lightly as his eyes looked at her enquiringly.

"Thank you," she whispered as the tears rolled down her face. Squall held her shoulders and pulled her gently to him, hugging her protectively. He was relieved when she wasn't frightened, but carefully made sure he didn't do anything stupid like letting his hands move around her body.

"Rinoa…" Squall mumbled as he looked at her again. He ran his hand in her soft hair for a while before reaching down to her feet to take off her sandals. He had to stop himself from staring at her long, slender legs. Even when he was with Quistis, he'd never actually touched her legs before. Heck, he tried once, and the tantrum Quistis threw was enough to make the whole Balamb Garden collapse.

"What are you doing?" Rinoa asked as he carefully arranged her sandals by the swing, took off his own combat boots, and started rolling up his jeans. 

_Yeah   
I wanna be with you   
There's nothing more to say   
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
(I wanna be) I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)   
I wanna be with you   
Wanna be with you (Yeah)   
(I wanna be with you) I wanna be   
I wanna be with you   
(I wanna be)   
(I wanna be)   
(I wanna be with you) Yeah   
(I wanna be with you)   
I wanna be, I wanna be baby   
I wanna be   
(I wanna be with you)   
I wanna be with you, yeah   
I wanna be with you   
I wanna be with you _

"We're going for a little dip in the sea," answered Squall nonchalantly with a small smile.

"What?"

"Just follow me." Squall responded, placing his boots beside her sandals. He held out a hand to her and she hesitated before finally allowing him to hold hers. With an assuring smile, he led her towards the sea. Their feet sank into the soft sand before the waves splashed onto them. The water was cold, but it somehow refreshed them up.

"It feels…. weird," stated Rinoa, looking down at her feet in the wet, dissolving-like sand.

"You like it?" Squall asked eagerly, still holding her hand, partly because he wanted to, but also because he didn't want her falling into the water and freezing herself. She nodded an answer and he felt pleased.

"Come on." He tugged her hand and they strolled along the beach, still in the lingering fingers of the tranquil waves. Rinoa's eyes consciously moved to where they connected between them. Her cheeks slowly grew hot, but she remained silent. Somehow, she kind of enjoyed him touching her….

"Zell, Irvine and I used to play at the beach millions of times when we were younger. You see, our orphanage was just by the sea, so it's like our typical playground. Those were the good old days…" Squall said as he dug his feet deeper into the sand, loving the feel of it. It was just so familiar… come to think of it, it was ages since he'd been to the beach. After moving to Balamb and studying in Balamb Garden, he didn't know why he hadn't thought of going to the beach before. 

Oh yeah…. Quistis hates beaches….I forgot that….

"Orphanage? You're an orphan too?" Rinoa sounded surprised, which was no wonder. Squall had never mentioned anything about his past before.

"Uh, yeah. I remember nothing about my parents. Zell and Irvine are just the same. I guess that's what made us the Three Musketeers…."

"You really can't remember anything about your parents?"

" I think so. Anyway, I don't care. I must have been the result of some pre-marital sex or something," he said quietly. " 

"Don't say that. You sound as if you really hate them…. your parents, I mean."

"Well, maybe I do." Squall frowned and stopped, his eyes moving to the dark horizon. "That's if they're still alive. My matron at the orphanage told me I was found almost dead in this hut. What type of parents would do that?"

"What if they had a reason? Was there a war that time? Maybe they didn't want you to get hurt…"

"There was no war," spat Squall. "It was pure cruelness… I hate them…"

Rinoa said no more. She sighed silently and walked to the area where the ground was dry, sitting down. She was beginning to love the feeling of sand around and beneath her.

"How long have you been in Balamb Garden?" she asked. Squall turned, lowering himself down beside her. He took a seashell nearby and inspected it, answering, "For about 5 years. I came here when I was 12 plus. It's a really great school."

"I heard. Um, how about Quistis? Was she in the same orphanage as you were?"

"No. Only Zell, Irvine, Selphie, me and a few more other students were from the same orphanage. Quistis and I met when we were 15, she just transferred from Trabia Garden. I was head over heels in love with her, and I thought she felt the same for me until she wanted to break up about a few weeks ago. Anyway, I'm over her now. She can go on sucking up with that Seifer for all I care…."

"Do you hate Seifer?"

"Well…" Squall hesitated. "Yeah, I do. I hate him, a lot. He's a bastard. He seems to have this rivalry with me since we were 13. I'll have to admit it kinda devastated me at first when he and Quistis became an item…"

After that, a silence filled the atmosphere. Squall continued inspecting the seashell before lifting his hand and throwing it into the sea. Rinoa's eyes lingered to him for a brief moment before she looked up at the sky, just in time to see something bright moving along it, then disappearing. Her eyebrows arched up.

"A shooting star," stated Squall matter-of-factly. With that, Rinoa clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, evoking a surprised look from him. He blinked at her.

"What're you doing?" he asked stupidly.

"Making a wish." was her cool reply.

"You believe in all that?"

There was a pause before she opened her eyes and looked at him. "It doesn't hurt to try. My mother used to tell me all the time…" 

"Well, what did you wish for?" he questioned. Rinoa turned away and pressed her hands against her lap.

"That my past won't happen again. I don't want anymore pain and agony…."

Squall felt a part of his heart lift in sudden emotions. Once again, he felt pity for her… what was is like to have a life like that? It was a living hell, for sure…

Then, he slipped out something from his finger and held it out to Rinoa. She looked at it and noticed it was a ring. She looked up at him, confusion on her face. A shocking thought struck her.

He's proposing?!?!?! She felt as if she was going to faint.

"Here, take it," Squall said with a smile. He noticed the dizzy expression she had and gasped in realization. "Hey, this isn't marriage stuff! I just want you to take it…as a token of our relationship…"

She felt her heart drown in relief. However could she have thought he was proposing to her?

"Relationship?"

"Yeah… I mean, friends or other ways… you know?"

She studied the ring on his palm before reaching out to take it. "Okay," she replied. Squinting, she brought it closer to her eyes and ran her finger lightly on the beautiful lion carved onto it. 

"That's Griever," explained Squall.

"Griever?"

"Yeah. It's a legendary Guardian Force. It symbolizes pride and strength, that's why I like it."

She glanced at him. "It suits you…"

"Huh?"

"Pride and strength… isn't that kinda like you?"

"Huh? Oh…" He unexpectedly blushed. "Well, I don't know…"

A tiny smile moved to Rinoa's lips as she continued looking at his ring. 

"Where'd you get it from?"

"Well, my matron said it was beside me when I was found…"

"Your parents left it for you? If they did, then they still cared for you after all."

"I don't know. Well, maybe…"

Rinoa's hand reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace around her. She slipped the ring in, hanging it beside her other silver ring there. 

"Where'd you get that?" Squall asked.

"Get what?"

"The other ring."

"My mother gave it to me before she died," she answered shortly, trying to re-clasp the necklace. When Squall noticed she was having difficulties, he complied at once, "Here, let me help."

His warm fingers moved to gently push away her dark hair. As he leaned in to look closer at the fastener, an involuntary shiver when through Rinoa's body. She could even feel his breath against her neck, he was so close. However, she remained motionless and silent while he finished his task.

"There." He moved back and looked at the two rings in satisfaction before his gaze shifted to her hazel eyes watching him intently. He reached up to tenderly push away her fringes. She closed her eyes for a short moment as he touched her, and when she opened them again, he was already advancing to her slowly. An unexpected jolt of excitement bolted through her, shocking herself. Since when had she been eager for someone to kiss her?

Once again, she felt his breath on her, this time against her face. The wonderful smell of his cologne reached her nostrils, making her want to inhale his scent. However, just as their lips touched lightly for a mere second, a loud sneeze echoed in the still air. In reflex, Rinoa pulled back and looked around in alarm. Squall retreated as well and seemed puzzled.

"That sounded familiar --" he began, but a sudden movement in a nearby bush caught his attention. His sharp eyes saw the recognizable colour of brown, the same colour as—

"Irvine?!" he blurted out. As if on cue, the bush wriggled some more and a voice could be heard hissing in a low tone. 

"Shit, he heard!"

If it is Irvine and Zell, they are both gonna die….

We are gonna die… Irvine sadly shook his head. He'd have to own up now, Squall knew he and Zell were there. Sighing, he grabbed Zell's sleeve and crawled out of the bush, covered with leaves. Squall and Rinoa were staring at them, but the latter later turned away silently, leaving a shocked Squall glaring.

"Hey, Squall buddy," Irvine greeted, a huge grin on his face. "How ya doing?" He glanced at Zell, who clearly deciphered the message. 

*Look who the hell sneezed and gave us away?! *

"What the hell are both of you doing here?!" Squall almost squeaked in a high-pitched voice. Zell uneasily rubbed his head.

"Well, umm….we were… we were just hanging around here! Yeah, ain't that right, Irvine?" Zell dug him in the ribs.

"Hangin' 'round, yeah!" Irvine nodded eagerly. Squall cast both of them a dangerous look which clearly said 'You're both dead!' .

"It's late. I think we'd better go back, Squall," Rinoa said in a stiff voice. Before he could say anything, Zell and Irvine cheerily agreed.

"Yeah, she's right! It's really late!! We've gotta go, so see ya later, Squall!' Irvine said. He pulled Zell and both of them scuttled off, disappearing once more behind the bush. Squall stared after them in disbelief and amazement. He swore, when he got back, he's going to—

"Come on, let's go." Rinoa stood up and brushed the sand from her outfit. She walked to the playground to slip back into her sandals, handing the combat boots to Squall, who mumbled a 'thanks' to her as if in a daze.

Secretly in her heart, she thought he looked kind of cute like that….

"Okay, we're here." Squall stopped in front of Rinoa's dorm and turned to her. She took out her card and swiped it on the door, opening it. Then she turned to him.

"I really enjoyed tonight. Thanks a lot, especially for what you did to me at the beach…." she said. 

"You're welcome. Well, except for the part where Zell and Irvine barged in…" He seemed rather sheepish, but she merely smiled.

"It wasn't your fault. Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight to you too."

They stared at each other just like the night before. Squall's heart pumped a little faster. Did he dare to kiss her again? 

However, Rinoa made the decision herself. She took a step back and pushed her door further open. Without another word, she went inside and closed it. Leaning back against the cool surface of the door, she shut her eyes with a sigh. It was only after a few seconds that something stirring in her heart made her open the door again.

"Squall, I—" she stopped short when she saw that nobody was standing outside. Craning her neck forward, she looked around along the hallway, but he was nowhere to be seen. Regret slowly filled her heart. She sighed again and closed the door.

Okay, how was that??? I took like a few a days to think this whole chapter out…. Feel free to tell me if its lame…


	10. Part X: Words

Note: I'm really really sorry for the late update!! It's just that I've recently bought Suikoden 3 and that game really rocks!! I just couldn't tear myself away from the TV screen. Anyone out there playing it? If so, where're ya now in the game? Anyway, here's chapter 10 and I also wanna thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter. 

*~*~* To Dark Raion, about the KH ending, what I meant by sickening is the disappointment! Don't you think it's rather.... incomplete? *~*~*

*~*~* This chapter is dedicated to my dear editor, Hannah W. Thanks a lot for all the 'hard' work you've done! *~*~*

_ "The heart may be weak, and sometimes, it might even give in. But I've learnt that deep down inside, there's a light that never goes out..."_

_ ~Sora, Kingdom Hearts~_

## TEN ##

"What the hell was that yesterday?!" bellowed Squall in anger as he glared at both Irvine and Zell. They were all in the Cafeteria having breakfast the following morning, choosing a table in a lonely and quiet spot. Zell looked at Irvine nervously.

"Hey, sorry, man. Didn't mean to crash your plans or anything…" Irvine apologised humbly.

"Yeah! We just wanted to see how you were doin', that's all. We didn't mean any harm…" Zell said quickly, nodding vigorously. Irvine threw him a forwn, then said sarcastically, "That's right, until _someone_ here sneezed and gave us away…"

"Hey!" Zell jumped to his feet and stuck his fists out. "I couldn't help it! Y'know sneezes… they just come without warning!"

"Sneezes? That's a weird thing to talk about this _beauuuuuuuuutiful_ morning!" A cheerful voice rang in the air and Selphie bounced over to their table, Leane behind her. Zell's temper immediately disappeared.

"Leane!" he squealed and took her hand, pulling her down to the chair beside him. She giggled and gave him a playful slap on his shoulder.

" 'Morning, beautiful..." drawled Irvine as he hugged Selphie. When he tried to kiss her, she pushed him away with a laugh and said, "Uh-uh, handsome, no smoochies in the Cafeteria! Just this." She leaned forward and gave him a peck on his cheek. Squall couldn't help grinning.

"Whatcha talking about? Who sneezes the loudest?" asked Selphie, sitting down next to Irvine and stealing some of his bacon.

"Well, you see, Squall here went on a date yesterday and –" began Irvine but Squall glared daggers at him and he gulped, getting the point. "Uh… nevermind…"

"A date? With who?" Leane smiled mischievously. Zell opened his mouth automatically to answer but Squall hurriedly interrupted, "Nobody! I mean… well… someone… a girl…"

~Of course it's a girl! What am I, gay?!~ Squall screamed to himself.

"Who is it? Ya gotta tell meeeeeee!" Selphie pouted. Irvine shrugged.

"Sorriiieeeeeeeeee, Sefieeeeeeee," he answered. "Private and confidential."

"Awww," wailed Selphie, tugging at her boyfriend's sleeve. Squall huffed, gulped down his coffee and got up.

"Gotta go, guys. History class, and you know how Instructor Derek is these days. See ya later," Squall said, grabbing his bag. Before leaving he threw one last warning look at Zell and Irvine. "Hey, I'm trusting you both to keep your mouths shut."

"Balambians honour." Irvine solemnly stuck out three fingers. Zell simply nodded sheepishly. Squall sighed, then hurriedly made his way to his class. Fortunately, the instructor wasn't there yet. As he walked into the room, he could feel the other students' stares on him. Some of them had seen him during his little date with Rinoa the night before in town, and the news was spreading like wild fire among everyone, though in cautious whispers. Squall ignored them, his eyes only on the empty seat beside Rinoa, who was bending down writing something on her notepad. He sauntered towards her and sat down.

"Hey," he greeted with a charming smile. Rinoa looked up and stared at him for a moment.

"Hello," she replied and earned the amazed gazes from some male students in front. Squall glared at them and they quickly minded their own business.

"What're you writing?" he asked, turning back to Rinoa.

"Oh, that assignment we're supposed to do for Instructor Aki. I'm still working on it…"

"Need help?" Squall questioned automatically.

"Well…" she said slowly. " I _am _having some problems translating Galbadian to Trabian. I –" She suddenly stopped, her eyes on somebody behind him. Fear immediately replaced the calm expression on her face. She cowered down, making Squall blink in surprise. He soon knew why.

"Hey, Puberty Boy, heard ya had a little date yesterday…" Seifer's arrogant voice reached his ears. Rinoa's grip on her pen tightened tensely. She glued her eyes to her notepad as Squall scowled.

"What's that got to do with you?" he demanded coldly.

"Nothing, nothing…" Seifer shrugged annoyingly. "It's just that you've been taking a kinda long time…"

"For what?"

"Quistis told me you and her almost banged it off right after your first kiss with her. Unfortunately, the place in the Training Centre just wasn't right, huh?" Seifer sneered and began laughing uproariously, setting off some other students in front. Squall's temper scale reached its maximum point at once. How could Quistis actually tell Seifer everything both of them had done when they were together? ~Damn her, the little… little….~ 

"I wonder how long you'll take to get Miss Heartilly here into bed, man." Seifer bent down to the furious Squall, breaking his thoughts. "Ya just gotta tell me how she is, you know… I'm dyin' to find out…"

Squall was just about to reach out, grab Seifer's collar and give him the biggest bash-up in his life when the door slid open and Instructor Derek hurried in.

"Sorry I'm late, class. Please be seated, all of you," he ordered, setting his books on the table. Seifer grinned evilly at Squall. Rinoa, who had went rather red with his statement earlier, glared at him icily.

"See ya later, Puberty Boy," Seifer said to Squall in a low voice. He winked at Rinoa and slowly licked his lips tantalisingly. She wanted to throw up. How disgusting he was!

Squall's eyes followed Seifer until his seat and moved to Quistis beside him. They were both laughing softly as if the whole thing was a huge joke. Squall clenched his fists and held back a loud growl.

"Textbooks, please, page 58." Instructor Derek turned to the whiteboard and began writing out some questions. Squall bent down and sneaked a peek at Rinoa. Her expression was the usual unreadable one she always wore around everyone else. After a pause, he moved closer to her and asked faintly, "Lunch together?"

She raised her eyes from her opened textbook below and studied his enquiring face before giving him one of her rare smiles. "Okay," she replied.

"I'll meet you at the Cafeteria at one. Is that alright?"

"Yeah."

He flashed her a wide grin which made her heart thumped a little louder and faster. "Great," he answered, turning back to his textbook and hurriedly flipping the pages open.

"Yo, man, over here!" Zell waved his hand frantically, trying to get Squall's attention. Beside him, Irvine grinned and gulped down his soda.

"Hey," Squall said amiably. He had clearly forgotten about last night's incident. Zell and Irvine exchanged glances, intending to keep him that way.

"Where's your food?" Zell asked in surprised, munching down a hotdog.

"Oh… um, actually… I'm waiting for someone. I won't be able to join you both, you know?" Squall explained.

"Ah, lunch date, we understand…" Irvine poked his chicken sandwich with his fork. "So.. when can she be officially introduced to us as your… girlfriend?"

Squall paused. "Um, well… when the time's right, I suppose…" he replied hesitatingly.

"So tell us a 'lil about her, Squall. Come to think of it, we don't even know _anything_ about her… except that she's awfully quiet and… well, _ freezing_ cold!" Zell said with a frown.

"She has her reasons," Squall defended her at once.

"What reasons? Do you even know?" Irvine demanded. Squall opened his mouth to answer, but remember his solemn promise to Rinoa before. He cleared his throat slightly, answering, "Yeah, I do. I just can't tell you."

"Now what can the problem be?" Irvine raised an eyebrow and tapped a finger on his chin. Zell shrugged and continued stuffing hotdogs into his mouth. With a sigh, Squall looked at his watch. 1:02 PM. Turning to the cafeteria entrance, and, as if on cue, he immediately caught sight of Rinoa walking in. A smile creeping to his face, he got up and said, "See ya later, guys."

"Later," mumbled Irvine. Zell grunted the same. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Squall jogged up to the entrance.

"Rinoa," he said. She turned to him, a slight hint of relief in her hazel eyes.

"Oh, there you are. I was thinking you lost track of the time…" she said.

~How can I forget lunch with such a gorgeous girl?~ Squall stopped himself in time from saying that out loud. He motioned towards the queue buying food at the counters.

"Lunch?"

"Right on," she replied with a tiny smile. Delighted at her full friendliness now, Squall couldn't help the idiotic grin on his face. He couldn't almost hear Irvine's sympathetic sigh in his head.

After getting some sandsiches and soda, they headed to the lawn outside the cafeteria and chose a rather quiet and secluded spot. Practically the whole cafeteria was staring at them as they walked together and for a moment, Squall hoped that Rinoa wouldn't freak out. Fortunately, she didn't say anything but just sat down on the soft, cosy grass and placed her bag beside her, unwrapping her bacon sandwiches. Squall quickly followed her.

"Mmmm… this is good… " he moaned as he munched his first bite of the sandwich, his tone sounding almost as if he was in sexual bliss. Rinoa raised her eyebrows at him, then laughed quietly. "What?" he asked, puzzled.

"You're very amusing…" she replied, tucking in on her food. 

"That's weird. Girls call me cute, handsome, good-looking, sweet, drop-dead gorgeous, and you call me amusing…" he said with a chuckle. She laughed again.

"Maybe you've never been like this to any other girl before," she said.

"Yeah, maybe…" He shrugged nonchalantly, chewing on the chicken in his sandwich. "So…" His mind raced to begin another conversation after a brief pause. "Have you finished Instructor Aki's assignment yet?"

"No, I'm still stuck in some translating… I'll have to check the library out later.." Rinoa countered.

"I'll help you out. That'll save a lot of time."

"Well…okay. Are you free after this?"

"Geez, no. Gym class. How about after three?"

"Not the right time. I've got Geography."

"4:30 then?"

"…. That's good. Where do you wanna meet?"

"The library? It's quiet and –"

"How about… my room?"

Her question cause Squall to turn to her at once. His eyes popped open widely, almost bulging like a frog's.

"Your… your room?"

"Yeah." He couldn't read the expression on her face and in her eyes. She just looked at him expectantly.

"Uh… okay… 4:30, your room. Got it." Squall nodded and took another bite of his sandwich. An uncomfortable silence floated in the air, making both of them slightly uneasy. But they said nothing to each other, just continued eating their lunch.

"Um… you know… about what Seifer said just now…" Rinoa glanced at Squall enquiringly. "I…" She left the sentence hanging, her eyes fixed to her sandwich.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, don't listen to him. That was just a bunch of crap he blabbed," Squall quickly said, afraid she would take things seriously and shut him out from herself again. "Rinoa, really, I'm not thinking of getting you into –"

"No, listen," Rinoa interrupted him, placing her hand over his. A jolt of electricity ran through him at once and he simply sat numb there. "I don't really care about what he meant… it's just that… I was wondering if… I would be able to bring myself to do it, you know? I… I don't know if I can…"

He lowered his half-eaten sandwich and swallowed the munched one in his mouth with great effort. "Rinoa, I understand what happened in your past, and I... I won't do anything you don't want, okay? _We_ won't do anything you don't want…."

She didn't meet his eyes, still staring down. "Okay…" she said softly. "But… maybe when we're ready, right? When _I'm_ ready…"

His eyes softened with emotions. He reached out to touch her cheek lightly, once again filling her heart with the feeling of being protected… being cared… like what she used to feel with her father and mother in the past…

"Take your time, " he murmured, gently pushing away her dark fringes from her eyes. "I don't care how long you take, anyway… just as long as you know I'm always by your side… a shoulder you can lean on, okay?"

She was touched by his sinceritiy. How different he was compared to other guys… compared to Seifer… to Lac… a shiver ran up her spine even as that haunting name came into her mind. No, she musn't think about her past… she should focus on the present… on Squall…on _them_ …

"Thank you," she mumbled shyly, then hurriedly dunked some soda down her throat to fill the gap between their conversation. Squall smiled boyishly, turning his attention back to his waiting sandwich.

"Don't mention it."

~Uh-oh, 10 minutes late!~ Squall groaned as he hurried out of the Training Centre, grabbing his bag which he left on the floor at the entrance. It was already past 4:30, thanks to Zell, who unfortunately caught the attention of a hungry T-Rexaur just as he, Squall, and Irvine were about to leave the centre. The three of them endured a long 20-minutes battle, until Squall's Renzokuken finally brought the huge monster down. After that, he quickly rushed out of the place and ran to the dormitories. As he turned round a corner, he bumped into someone.

"Whoops, sorry!" he apologised at once before realising it was the headmaster. His heart almost stopped beating as he remembered the incident two nights ago. 

~Oh _shit_…~

"Mr. Leonhart," Cid said coolly. "You seem in a rush."

"Uh, yeah, sir. Gonna help a friend of mine in an assignment."

"A friend?" Cid frowned, then looked down the hallway Squall was running on. "But that's where the dormitories for girls are."

~Oh, sir, please don't make it anymore awkward...~ "Uh, yeah. That friend of mine is a she…" ~Anymore obvious?~

"Ms. Heartilly?"

"Um, yeah."

"Mmm," said Cid thoughtfully. "Well, carry on, Mr. Leonhart, tutoring is not against the rules but just remember that that incident during the inauguration night is."

Squall grimaced silently. The embarrassment… it was a good thing no other students were around. "Yes, sir, of course." He nodded. Cid gave him a smile and walked off with his slow, calm strides. Sighing in relief, Squall moved to Rinoa's dorm again. What number was it already? Oh yeah, 304, wasn't it? He stopped at the door and steadily knocked three times.

He could hear soft footsteps from inside the room and the door finally opened cautiously, revealing an impatient looking Rinoa. She exhaled heavily when she saw him and stated matter-as-factly, "You're late."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, I got delayed in the Training Centre."

"Right… come on in." She stepped aside and he slowly walked in, shutting the door behind him in a very gentlemanly manner. She was secretly impressed.

"Nice room," he complimented, looking around the spotless, clean surroundings. Like his own dorm, there was a bed, a wardrobe, a studying desk, and a mirror hung on the wall. The bathroom was just by the door.

"Isn't yours supposed to be like this, too?" She seemed surprised. He laughed at her question.

"Well, yeah, except that it isn't this neat." He put his bag down on the floor. "Okay, let's get started, since it's already 4:45. Is this your assignment?" He peered over the pieces of papers on the desk, lowering himself down on one of the chairs there. Rinoa moved to the one beside him.

"Yeah. I'm alright with the others, it's just this part here." She pointed at a paragraph on the question paper Instructor Aki had handed out the other day. Squall read it thoroughly in silence.

"Oh, this one's quite easy, actually. It just sounds tough. See, this means…" He began explaining the whole thing patiently, making sure she understood what he said. Eventually, a whole hour and a half passed peacefully. By about six thirty, Rinoa's assignment was almost completed. 

"There. That sums up everything. Only question 6 left, but I'm sure that won't be a biggie to you," said Squall, grinning. 

"Oh my God, I can't believe I finished up the work I got stuck in for 3 days in just an hour! How _do_ you study?" She bent down to begin on the last question. Squall chuckled.

"Well, just grab a book and read it until you understand it. But for languages, I used to read books about them when I was younger. I guess that kinda helped me out when I first went for Language Class," he answered.

"Language books? What were you, a child prodigy? When I was younger, I only read romance and adventure novels."

"One point, romance isn't my forte," laughed Squall. His eyes suddenly caught sight of a photo frame slightly covered by a stack of books. He raised his eyebrows.

"Is that your parents?" he suddenly asked. She looked up at him in surprise, then at the photograph.

"Yeah." She took it and handed it to him. "We took this picture when I was about 10, in the Deling City Park."

"Oh." He studied the photograph carefully. Her mother was rather familiar to him. Then he remembered it was Julia Heartilly, the famous singer whose picture was pasted in every record shop a few years back. His eyes moved to Rinoa's father. He was a tall, sturdy-built man with the slight grim expression on his face, the perfect General specimen. All of a sudden, he wondered how his own parents looked like. Were they any different from Rinoa's?

With a short sigh, he placed the photo frame back to its original spot, his attention turning to the writing Rinoa. Silently, he took in all of her physical features…. her long, silky hair… her soft, melting dark brown eyes…her pale, smooth skin… her rosy red lips… she looked so fragile and tender… as if the slightest touch could break her entire being…

How could anyone ever hurt such a person?

He didn't know how long he stared at her like that, filled with all kinds of thoughts. She eventually noticed him and returned his gaze, puzzled. "What?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

He didn't answer, just continued observing at her. he placed his elbow on the desk and leaned his head on his hand. They stared at each other without a word for a few seconds.

"Did I ever tell you you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met?" he murmured. That question caught her off guard. She kept her gaze locked at him, unable to answer just that moment.

"Thank you…" she mumbled at last, turning away. She never could stare into his eyes for a long time. It made her blush and self-conscious. She tried to continue working on her assignment, but a movement beside her caught her attention again. When she raised her eyes again, he was closer to her than before. Her heart took a leap to her throat, almost interfering with her breathing.

"Rinoa…"

"Y-yeah?"

His eyes slowly ran down to her lips, then up to her eyes again. She felt her cheeks going hot, the familiar feeling of blushing. A small smile touched his lips and he softly said, "_Et anmon beth_…"

Confusion lit in her eyes. "W-what does that mean?" she asked breathlessly. Responding to this, he leaned closer to her, his arm on her chair. Her instincts told her to draw back at once, but her heart commanded her to stay. Soon, he was face to face with her, his warm breath against her skin. Once again, like the last night, the teasing scent of his cologne enchanted her.

"In Centrian…. it says I love you… Rinoa, I want you to know that… I want you to know I'll always be there for you…" he finally answered. She was overwhelmed by a flood of sudden emotions at once. The only people who had said that to her were her parents… right before they died… her stepmother and her husband never did care about her… Lac was no different… he only wanted her for his own pleasure…

But here was a guy who _really_ loved her…

…. or was that a lie? She didn't know what to think of. For a moment, she considered running out of the room… away from him… but what did she feel about him in return? Her mother had always told her not to deny her feelings… to be honest with them… 

"I…. I…." she stammered, her eyes wide in slight panic. What was she going to do? Was he waiting for her to respond? To tell him she loved him too? But…..but….

~But… I don't know… oh God, I don't know!~

"Rinoa, no, listen," Squall quickly said, facing her to him as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him, confused and a little scared. "Rinoa, I just want you to know that…. you don't have to say anything… I mean… I understand, okay? I know it's hard for you… but, like I said before…. take your time… I'm not going to rush anything, okay?"

*Breath… inhale… exhale…* Rinoa's mind screamed at her. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a long, deep breath. Raking a hand in her raven hair, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.

"I… I'm sorry…" she said quietly.

"Hey, it's nothing. Don't let it get to you," Squall said soothingly. As his gaze fell on the two rings lying on her chest, his hand moved down to touch them… to touch _his_ ring… Griever… to touch her heart… the heart they both shared…

"Did she ever said it to you?" Rinoa suddenly asked. Her expression was serious, surprising Squall. He looked up at her, puzzled.

"She who?"

"Quistis… did she ever say she loved you?"

"Well…" His hand slid back to his waist and he seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Come to think of it, no…. never…. I'd always say 'I love you' but she'd just reply 'Me too'… I think that was were things started getting bad… "

"How'd both of you break up? I mean… if it doesn't hurt to say…"

Squall smiled watery, running his hands in his messy hair. "It was just like any normal break-up, I guess…. I woke up one morning and she told me she didn't want an 'us' anymore and said she was going for Seifer. I tried to reconcile, of course, but she just wouldn't listen. That was when I realised she kinda hooked up with me just because of my reputation. You know, being a popular guy and all that…."

Rinoa turned back to the papers on her desk and exhaled softly. "Did you… sleep with her before?" she asked, barely audible. That question made him raise his eyebrows.

"Rinoa, don't—" he began, but she interrupted him.

"No, Squall, just answer me… please…" Her eyes were somewhat pleading, making him even more surprised and puzzled. He took a deep breath and nodded, answering, "Yeah… I did…"

"H-how many times?"

~What is she getting to?~ "Rinoa, why are you asking all this?" he almost hissed. 

"I… I just wanna know…" she replied, turning away again.

"That's the past, Rinoa. I don't want you to care about it… I don't want you to care about _my_ past or _your_ past… I just want you think about the present… think about us… not Lac, not Quistis…"

"I know…" She lowered her eyes sadly. "I keep telling myself to do that too… but… the thing is, I don't know if I –"

"You can… I know you can…" he cut in confidently. She sighed inwardly. Did he really have that much faith in her? She wasn't even sure about herself… but did he? Did he really think she could just close the door of her past and open the one of her future?

"I…" She paused to find the right words, but only his name came out. "Squall…" 

He grinned. "Hey, I told you before I don't want you nervous around me, right? Chill down," he said good-humouredly, stroking her soft hair slowly. Suddenly, she leaned in and slipped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She hugged him tightly, so tight that he himself was rather surprised. However, he just returned her embrace.

"Thank you…" she murmured, loud enough to let him know. He couldn't help the small smile on his face. Didn't he say before that every time they had a conversation, it always ended with a 'thank you' from her? 

Whatever… what did that matter? As long as she continued trusting him… as long as she knew he just wanted her to be happy… nothing mattered anymore…

He loosened his hold on her and silently moved in to close the gap between them. Every breath he took had the scent of her fragrant, rose-like scent of her shampoo… the sweet smell of her perfume… God, he wouldn't mind inhaling that all his life…

Her heart made an Olympic leap to her throat, so high she almost choked. Was he going to kiss her again? Of course he was, he's just in the right angle. But then, why did he stop? Was he expecting her to… carry on?

She was just about to be overwhelmed by nervousness when he bent down and laid his lips on hers. Her gasp was drowned by the passionate kisses from him, one of his hands in her hair and the other lightly caressing her chin. She felt herself on seventh heaven and once more circled her arms around his neck, succumbing to his gentle demand and responding just as tenderly. 

They broke off for a second to catch a much needed breath, but soon continued making out, their level of passion quickly rising. Time seemed to freeze… they didn't know how many decades passed them…

A sudden shrill, ringing sound made both of them jump, breaking contact immediately. 

"What the heck…. oh…" Squall grimaced in regret and annoyance. It was already 7:00 PM, dinner time. Last time he checked, it was still 6:38. Had he and Rinoa been kissing for _that_ long?

~Stupid dinner bell…~ he cursed silently.

"Dinner already?" Rinoa seemed astonished, slightly blushing. Then Squall suddenly broke out in laughter, amazing her even more.

"What's the matter with you?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing… it's just that… don't you realise we're always interrupted when we make out? First it's Headmaster Cid and Commander Briggins, then Zell and Irvine, now the dinner bell!" he chuckled, scratching his head. A smile crept to Rinoa's lips as she nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we really needed someone or something to stop us… we'd probably go on forever and won't stop…" she joked shyly, turning away from him. His grin widened.

"Our poor mouth muscles, huh?" He cracked up again.


	11. Part XI: One Night

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I know it's been months, maybe almost a year, but I don't think so, since I've updated Guarded Terror. I'm really sorry, but I just didn't have the inspiration to write, and I didn't want to drag myself into writing if I didn't have the will to do it. Also, as you might already know, I moved here, to New Zealand, at the beginning of this year, and with the new environment and educational system, I had to spent some time adapting. Life here is pretty boring sometimes, so the only thing I can do during the weekdays when I'm free is continuing my fics. Thank goodness I brought my PS2 over here... and I must admit, I kinda delayed this chapter because I was stuck playing Xenosaga Episode 1. Wicked game! 

Anyway, here's chapter Eleven. Note that there's **slight lime**, and if you're one who gets offended easily, then that's too bad... The song featured is _One Night _by The Corrs, a wonderful song from a wonderful band. Also, I'll be adding a flashback on the previous chapter in every chapter, 'cause it frustrates me sometimes when I read a fic's latest chapter and forgot what happened before that.

*~*~*~*~* This chapter is dedicated to my good and close friend, Angeline Shu AKA FrozenFemale. Thanks for everything you've done and for being the person you are! I know things might seem to change sometimes, _we _might change, but no matter what, nothing can break apart the friendship we've blossomed. Cheers! *~*~*~*~*

================================================================================================================

**_ Previously..._**

_Squall gets mad at Zell and Irvine for disrupting his date with Rinoa the night before, but cools off after setting up another date with her during lunch. Seifer sneers at him about his previous relationship with Quistis, and purposely says something about 'getting Rinoa into bed', which leads to Rinoa doubting her ability to commit in that. During their lunch date, Squall offers to help her out in her Language Assignment and they have another meeting in her dorm. There, he tells her he loves her, but she begins to have mixed emotions about her true feelings, and decides she isn't ready to say the same to him. He thoroughly understands, telling her to take her time. They share a kiss but not without being interrupted by the dinner bell.... XD_

_ ================================================================================================================_

_"Who? What does it matter? Or...do you need a name to describe me? A definition by words is merely a means to deceive oneself. It's meaningless before the truth. What matters is how you perceive things. The slightest shift, then life and death no longer have any meaning." _  
_ ~* Unknown, Xenosaga Episode 1: Der Wille zur Macht *~_

Eleven 

The months passed slowly without much happenings, except for the final term examinations and the annual spring camp in Winhill, which chosen students from the three Gardens; Balamb, Trabia, and Galbadia Garden, attended. Everyone groaned and moaned over their studies and notes, trying to cramp last minute facts into their heads. Zell went hysterical when he was late for his Language Exam and practically failed to answer half the questions, but Leane managed to calm him down after a few days. Irvine took everything coolly, and secretly Squall thought he wouldn't even cared if he failed all his exams. 

Rinoa was doing quite good as well. With Squall always by her side, she opened up a little towards other people, mostly other female students, or Selphie and Leane, to be specific. Although she did talk to Squall's best buds from time to time, she still kept a careful distance away from other guys, especially Seifer. Squall made doubly sure he didn't try to pull anything on her, but ever since the last day of exams, he and Quistis seemed to be spending a lot of their time in either her or his dorm…

~And I wouldn't want to know what they've been doing, I'm sure….~ Squall sighed as he stirred his cup of coffee in front of him. As usual, Zell was gobbling up hotdogs with an amused Leane next to him. Irvine, on the other hand, was busy making out with Selphie. Heck, nearly the whole _Cafeteria_ was making out. It was as if all the students thought the final day of exams was the 'first day of the Smooching Season', as Squall'd heard a fellow classmate say.

"Guys, give me a break…." he muttered, rolling his eyes. Zell took no notice and just continued stuffing. 

"Mmm… jealous… aren't we?" Irvine managed to say between his kisses. Selphie giggled playfully and settled herself more comfortably on his lap, making Squall's eyebrows arched up about what seemed like a few feet to him.

"Cut it out," he grumbled. Sipping his drink, he grudgingly poked his boring meat loaf on the plate. Only when a familiar scent of perfume lingered around him and someone sat down on the chair beside his did he immediately brighten up. He turned with a smile. "Hey."

"Hi. Sorry I'm late. Dropped by the ladies for a minute." Rinoa said as she placed her lunch tray on the table. 

"Hello, Rinoa," greeted Leane cheerily. Zell swallowed with a choke and managed to mumble out, "Yo." Selphie and Irvine, on the other hand, didn't seem to be aware of her arrival at all. Rinoa rested her stare on the couple demonstrating their undying passion for each other, speechless for a moment.

"How interesting," she said drily. "I noticed the whole Cafeteria as well…."

"Haha, you're right." Squall laughed. He edged closer to her and leaned to her ear when the others weren't watching. "Are you free tonight? I was wondering whether we could catch dinner and a movie… you know… in town…"

She blushed at the question. It wasn't often that he asked her out in public, but she merely replied, "Sure… fine with me… um, is it a triple date or something like that?" She nodded towards Zell and Irvine inquiringly.

"Nope, just the two of us… alone…."

Somehow, the word 'alone' sent excited little shivers up her spine, but she was also kind of glad. For the past few weeks, the only dates she and Squall ever went for were with Zell, Irvine and their girlfriends-- or triple dates, as Irvine insisted on calling them. She _was_ looking forward to some quiet time between themselves… 

~Quiet and wonderfully romantic…~ She corrected mentally. Her mind flew back to the things Squall did in their other dates and began listing an invisible notepad. ~There's that first date on the beach… that swing thing… and then the roses part in the next date…. and then that '10 reasons I love you' poem on that card… and th-- ~

"Great. I can't wait." Squall's voice burst her bubble of thoughts, making her look at him again. She smiled shyly.

"I'll meet you in the hall at 6:30, okay?" she inquired, but he shook his head.

"Can you make that 6:00?" he said instead. "'Cause I was hoping we could catch the 7:30 movie... I, uh, haven't gotten the tickets yet, you know…" He seemed a little sheepish at his last few words. She couldn't help smiling again.

"It's alright. 6:00 would be fine," Rinoa replied, taking a sip from her glass of juice. Her head was once more starting to weave little romantic thoughts of the night's date. Unconsciously, a tiny grin touched her rosy lips.

~This is going to be one loooong night….~

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Rinoa questioned as she and Squall stepped out of the restaurant they'd dined and walked along the quiet streets of Balamb Town. It was a chilly night for late autumn, and she tugged her dark jacket closer to herself and shoved her hands into the pockets. Squall shrugged.

"Uh, I have no idea… I mean, it's up to you… you know, you pick one," he said.

"Okay," she said slowly. "What's on?"

"Are you up for action? Or what about comedy?"

"I think a comedy would be fine. I'm in the mood for laughing." She gave a rare giggle, making Squall smile. They made their way to the theatre and saw that there were already queues of people lining up at the ticket booths. Squall grimaced and looked at his watch.

"Oh man, this is going to take a century," he muttered, then looked at his companion. "We still have about 30 minutes before the movie starts. So what do you think? Reckon we can get the tickets in time?"

Rinoa's eyebrows arched down thoughtfully. "It's worth a try…" she finally said. "Hey, but even if we don't get the tickets, maybe we could go off somewhere… you know, somewhere… quiet…" ~Hint, hint, and alone… make that alone _and _romantic…~

"Alright, then. Come on." He took her hand and walked into the rather crowded main hall where the ticket booths were. He felt her tensing suddenly and gripping him like a vice, then she stopped and pulled him back a little. Surprised, he turned to her.

"What's up?" 

"I… I think I'll stay outside while you get the tickets… okay?" She sounded uncertain and nervous, but Squall knew what the problem was. She still had trouble around people, and with such a crowd of mostly males around her, he could tell she would be freaked. He studied her for a while before asking, "Are you sure you're going to be fine outside there? We can skip the movie, if you want…" 

"No, I'll just stay by the door until you're done… I'll be fine, really…" she answered softly. He smiled again, then said, "Extra caramel popcorn, right? A deluxe one!"

"Didn't we just had dinner?"

"This is called snacking, I believe…"

She couldn't help chuckling at his words. "Alright."

"I'll be right back." Squall nodded and left, disappearing into the crowd. Rinoa rested her eyes on the spot he last was, sinking into deep thoughts again. He was so sweet, sometimes she even had to wonder whether she was in a dream or not, and that when she woke up, everything would just go 'poof'. She recalled the moment he first told her he loved her… that was months ago, but in her mind, it seemed like it all happened yesterday. It had been a long time, and their relationship was almost going steady, but she still had not said those three little words to him. There were times she tried… she tried so hard it hurt her… but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't know exactly why. Perhaps a part of her heart still wasn't very sure on this relationship, but hadn't they been dating whose months? Why would she still be uncertain when all this time everything went fine?

"Get off the door, sweetheart, you're blocking the way!" A tall, punky guy drawled as he inconsiderately shoved her aside. She jumped in fright, but quickly sank deeper into the shadows, where, hopefully, no other people would notice her. She always tried her best not to have any kind of contact with another person.

"Ah! My dear Miss Heartilly… now why am I not surprised to see you here….?" This time, it was a voice she utterly dreaded. Her eyes widened in alarm, but she made no attempt to turn or answer as Seifer casually leaned next to her with a sly grin. He appeared to be alone, either that or Quistis was no where to be seen. Instinctively, Rinoa began moving towards the busy theatre hall but he silently stepped up in front of her, obstructing her way. 

"Oh come on, don't leave so quickly… let's have a little fun first…" He sniggered, running a hand in his blonde hair. She shrank back fearfully, but something in her heart told her he didn't dare to try anything funny. He definitely wouldn't risk being expelled from Balamb Garden, with the Headmaster on her side.

"Where's Puberty Boy, huh? Or if you're alone, I don't mind us catching a movie together or something…" he said.

"I'm here with Squall," she answered defiantly. "Get out of my way or I'll scream." She tried to pass him again, but he merely moved closer to her, his green eyes gleaming.

"Not if I can help it. Now what do you say we go – " His hand was beginning to reach out to her, but a cold voice made him freeze. The slyness in his eyes was replaced by anger.

"Touch her and you're dead."

~Squall! Oh thank God…~ Relief filled Rinoa's heart and she heaved a heavy sigh. Seifer growled something under his breath but slowly turned to meet eye to eye with a grim looking Squall, whose fist was just itching to bash the idiot up. However, Garden rules always got the better of him, and anyway, it was no use being in Headmaster Cid's bad books.

"Well, well… look who's here…" Seifer shrugged, another grin creeping up his face. "I must say that was bad timing, Puberty Boy. Just as things were getting hot."

"Whatever. Get out of here," replied Squall.

"Hey, it's a free country, right? Nobody said this part here belongs to _you_."

Squall narrowed his gaze, his jaws tightening. "Fine. Rinoa, let's go." He held out his hand to her and she immediately accepted it, making sure she was in a distance from Seifer and moving away. The latter gave her a wink, saying, "Catch you later, princess."

"Whatever," retorted Squall. They left the place, all of them unaware of a pair of watchful eyes observing them from another dark spot, and walked for almost 10 minutes before stopping at the Balamb Town Park. "Damn… are you alright?" Squall asked in concern, turning to Rinoa. She responded with a nod.

"Yeah. You came just in time…" she said, then gasped. "Oh, we forgot about the movie!"

"Nope. Tickets were all sold out. A good thing too, or I might have been too late stopping that bastard…." muttered Squall, clenching his fists. "Did he hurt you? Did he _touch_ you?"

"No, he didn't do anything assaulting. He just wanted to know whether I was alone or not…"

"Bastard," spat Squall. "I've got a good mind to complain to the Headmaster."

"No, don't. Please don't make it a big deal, Squall. He was just being a jerk."

"Hmm…" Squall seemed skeptical, but he said no more and changed the subject instead. There was absolutely no point in wasting their time together talking about Seifer. "Anyway, so, what do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know…" Rinoa answered, shivering slightly as a chilly breeze picked up. "I mean, uh… can we get back to Balamb Garden? I feel tired…. suddenly…"

"Garden? Sure," concurred Squall with a nod and glanced at his watch. "7:26. Plenty of time to rest up for tomorrow!"

"Umm… yeah… yeah, plenty of time…" she mumbled in a dreamy tone which made him turn to her in surprise and curiosity. He wanted to once more inquire whether she was alright or not, but decided he didn't want to sound like some old grandma.

"Righto. Let's get going." He shrugged.

He was 22 years old; 20 years of luxurious life, all the beautiful chicks he wanted, all the money he needed, and spending 2 other bloody years in a dingy, smelly prison cell with some bloody, rotten homosexual inmates before finally being able to be _ free_ once more. Ah, the word 'freedom' had never meant so much to him… bounded to nothing with nothing bounded to him…

But that wasn't all, in his case, for his freedom meant something else… _revenge_… sweet, wonderful, tormenting _revenge_… on someone he both loved and detested… someone he was absolutely dying to get his slimy hands on after all that happened…

~I'll hunt you down even if it takes me my life…~ He remembered thinking so the moment he stepped out of Desert Prison in Galbadia, seeing the bright cloudless sky above him for the first time in a couple of years. And he still held on to that thought… along with other particular plans of his…

He'd spent at least a month searching in Deling City and the other towns in Galbadia, but could not find who he was looking for. He finally hired a private investigator from the City, who successfully smelt out the person, but not without a price. Damn investigator… he'd spent almost half his remaining money on him…

Anyway, he had his lead. His destination was Balamb… and here he was, in a tiny, dirty room, no different from the cell he was in before, called a motel. Fuck that, he wasn't here for a vacation. He didn't care. 

It was a little past seven in the evening. He was hungry, so he went out in search for good food… cheap, good food. It was his first dinner in Balamb Town and he wanted it to be satisfying, at least. 

And then, it all started… he remembered that 'fateful' time indeed… 7:17PM… location, the street near the town's theatre. Target found.

It was someone's question which first caught his attention.

"Ah! My dear Miss Heartilly…. now why am I not surprised to see you here…?"

He'd frozen in his tracks before his sharp eyes scanned his surroundings to find the source of the voice. And when he'd finally seen what was happening, he merely smiled in satisfaction. His hunger for food was immediately replaced by a hunger for something else… for someone…

~Mission accomplished…~ 

It was about a quarter to eight when they reached the girls' dormitories. Rinoa produced her card and swiped it over the sensor at the door of her room. When the affirmative 'click' was heard, she turned to Squall with a sweet smile. 

"Thanks for the dinner. I… really enjoyed the evening…" she said rather shyly. He grinned and shrugged.

"No prob. I'm just really glad we got to spend some time together… just the two of us… exams have been pretty hectic… it's good to release tension sometimes…" 

"Mmm… yeah…" She nodded slowly, uncertain about what she might say next. The two of them looked at each other in silence for a moment or two. The hallway was strangely quiet and lonely, as one or two students usually still loitered around, waiting for either their girlfriends or friends. 

"Do you want to come in?" Rinoa suddenly blurted. The question caught Squall off guard, but he answered quickly, so quickly he sounded almost _eager_, to his own ears.

"Um… yeah!" He nodded, running a cold hand in his hair. 

"Right…" She seemed pleased with his response, but said nothing as she stepped into the room. He followed her in and realized that it was only his second time being in her dorm. He couldn't help the smile on his face when he remembered what happened the first time he was there. She took off her jacket and hung it up in her closet. 

"Here, have a seat…" She gestured towards one of the chairs and the bed. "Where ever you want to…"

"Thanks," Squall said, advancing to the chair. He wasn't particularly into sitting on a girl's bed… "Haven't changed much, huh? Your room, I mean…" he added hastily.

"Nothing significant. Just a few stuff here and there… do you want some water?" She was heading to the bathroom with a glass in her hand, but paused for his answer. When he shook his head, she continued in and came out again with the glass filled with icy cold water. Once more, there was a brief silence. Squall had no idea what they were going to talk about. He didn't even know why he wanted to come into her room. His answer before was somehow just too… hasty…

After gulping down a reasonable amount of the water, Rinoa ended the deafening silence, "Uh… so… anything up lately?" Sitting at the edge of her bed, she knew that was a silly question. She and Squall practically saw each other everyday, and since they were in the same school, there hardly was anything that either of them didn't know. 

"Oh… nothing much… hanging out in the Training Centre… hanging out with you…" He gave her his cute, boyish smile, making her heart flutter. She nodded slowly, taking another gulp of water. Yet another pause made its way into the awkward atmosphere. 

"So… um, what're we going to talk about?" Squall asked, rubbing his hands together. 

"I… I don't know…" she replied and placed the half empty glass on her desk. "Do we _have_ to talk?"

"Well… let's just stare at each other, then…"

She chuckled. "Is there a reason for that?"

"I just want to drown in your eyes…" he said quietly. "Those beautiful eyes of yours…"

That made her look up at him, meeting his observing gaze. For the second time, they stared without a word, and it seemed as if a few hours had passed when Rinoa broke their eye contact. Her heart was beating fast, and she knew she was definitely blushing. Looking too long into his eyes always made her like that. She just couldn't help it.

"I, uh… I better get going…" Squall's voice reflected the slight nervousness she was feeling as well. He stood up and was beginning to walk to the door, but she reached out for his hand to stop him.

"Squall, wait…" He paused and turned to her, eyebrows raised. She didn't know why, but the moment his eyes were on her again, a strange, knotted emotion formed in her heart. Her heart was beating faster and she found herself almost out of breath.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" he inquired, a puzzled expression on his face. "Are you alright, Rinoa? You look… breathless…"

She didn't answer. The next thing she did surprised him and shocked her own self. She moved in and pressed her lips against his, preparing herself for the usual rollercoaster ride she took whenever they kissed. This time, however, there wasn't any dizziness or head-swirling at all. The second their lips met, the suffocating feeling in her heart just burst, sending rushes of warmth throughout her entire body. 

A low grunt evoked from Squall's throat when the unexpected kiss came. He _was_ amazed at what Rinoa did, but he didn't care. It was a long time since they'd made out. His hand moved down to her waist to pull her closer, eliciting an unusual soft moan from her. She ran her fingers in his soft, brown hair, bringing their level of passion and excitement to a crescendo.

_ Long day, and I'm ready_

_ I'm waiting for your call_

_ 'Cause I've made up my mind_

_ My heart aches with a hunger_

_ And the want that you were mine_

_ No, I cannot deny_

She didn't know exactly why she had suddenly kissed him. She didn't want to bother finding out either. The only thing she _did _know was that she'd never felt this way towards another person before. She wanted to feel his lips on hers, tenderly grazing them… she wanted his hands pressing her harder against him… she wanted to love him… she _wanted_ him…

Yes, she wanted him… and though it scared her a little, and made her unsure about what she was doing, for once, she didn't care. She didn't want to care. She just ached for him… so badly…

Gently breaking the kiss, she looked up at him breathlessly. The desk lamp which she'd switched on when she entered suddenly seemed so faint, making her surroundings dim. But she could still see the pair of waiting eyes studying her, and once again another rush of warmth overwhelmed her.

She wanted him… her aching was intensifying… how was it that she could feel this way? What power did he, and only he, had over her?

Sliding her arms around his neck, she leaned up to his ear. His breath was against her neck, making her body even hotter. When she spoke, her voice was a murmur, "Squall… make love to me…"

_ So for one night, is it alright_

_ That I give…. you_

_ My heart, my love, my heart_

_ Just for one night_

_ My body, my soul_

_ Just for one night,_

_ My love, my love_

_ For one night, one night, one night_

He couldn't say he wasn't entirely shocked with her words, and he couldn't say he didn't want to do it either. He _wanted_ to, but he was willing to wait for her. He was aware of what happened in her past, and like he'd said before, he didn't want to rush anything. He loosened his embrace to look into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently. "I mean… are you ready? I can wait if you –"

"Squall… I want you… _now_…" She didn't know how she could be so insisting, but her next word was hushed. "Please…"

That was enough to convince him. Ending their short conversation, he seized her lips with his and allowed his eager hands to roam up to her face. Their tongues tenderly probed each other as if in curiosity. He gave in to his contained hunger, devouring her mouth passionately before moving down to rain tiny kisses along her neck and below her jaw. The lingering scent of her perfume tantalized him. Another short, low moan escaped her as he slowly pushed aside the strap of her cotton blouse to kiss her shoulder. 

_ When morning awakes me_

_ Well, I know I'll be alone_

_ And I feel I'll be fine_

_ So don't you worry about me_

_ I'm not empty on my own_

_ For inside I'm alive_

Her emotions were in turmoil, but she definitely wasn't going to put a stop to what they were doing. The pleasure was too much, and inwardly, she marvelled how he knew exactly where her erogenous zones were as his hands and lips took their time to explore her anatomy. She had to bite back any sudden groans, knowing any passing student outside might hear them. The last thing she needed—_they_ needed—was Headmaster Cid or Commander Briggins interrupting them.

It didn't take long before all their clothing articles were removed, scattered onto the floor, and forgotten. Sinking into another kiss, she could feel his arousal pressed against her thigh. The air seemed thick with heat and suspense, and somehow they'd edged nearer to the inviting bed. They broke off just as her back met the soft material of the mattress with him atop her. His lips swept pass her exposed neck and to her breast, kissing the hardened tip and drawing another involuntary moan from her. 

"Squall…" Rinoa's hazel eyes moved down to his broad, muscled chest, tracing up to his face. He turned to her. His expression was unreadable, and he looked as if he was concentrating on something, or thinking hard. The more she stared at his partly shadowed face, the more she realised how moist she was between her legs. That knotted feeling was growing once more in her heart.

"Yeah?" he murmured. He tried his best not to sound too eager.

"Take it slow, okay?" came her quiet voice with a quiver of uncertainty. "I mean… just be gentle…"

He studied her silently before lowering his head to hers. The kiss he gave her was enough assurance. His hand moved to intertwine with hers, and she forced all her other thoughts out of her head, wanting to only savour the delight and bliss of their first lovemaking. 

_ That for one night, it was so right_

_ That I gave… you_

_ My heart (my heart), my love, my heart_

_ Just for one night (one night)_

_ My body, my soul_

_ Just for one night (one night)_

_ My love, I loved_

_ For one night (one night), one night, one night _

When he slowly moved into her, she couldn't help a tiny whimper from her voice box as the familiar feeling of being intruded in that area reached her. Her fingers tightly clutched his hand she held, and for a moment, haunting images of Lac grinning evilly over her flew into her mind. Panic gripped her and just as she was about to instinctively scream out in fear, Squall's voice managed to find its way to her eardrums.

"Are you alright?" She opened her eyes, which she didn't even remember shutting, and met his concerned gaze above her. She sucked in a much needed breath, suddenly realising she was panting, out of terror or excitement, she didn't know.

"Yeah, I… it just… brought back memories…" she answered.

"Do you want to stop? It's alright if –"

"No… just… go on…" She inhaled deeply as he looked at her for a while, then began a moderate rhythm. He could see the muscles near her eyes twitching at each of his tentative thrusts. Her hand was holding him tightly again. She was so hot around him, he felt he could melt any second. The pleasure was almost too intense for him.

_ For one night, it was so right_

_ That I gave…. you_

_ My heart (my heart), my love, my heart_

_ Just for one night (one night)_

_ My body, my soul_

_ Just for one night (one night)_

_ My love, my love_

_ For one night (one night), one night, one night_

_ One night…_

After some time, he gradually picked up a faster pace, responding to the quiet pleas and urges from her. She was overwhelmed with amazement, having no idea how the sensational tingling between them could be so good… so different from what she'd experienced before…

They tried their best to keep their volume down, but even Squall couldn't prevent the blissful grunts he gave out. They were reaching the peak of their lovemaking, and when climax did arrive, he captured her in another kiss, stopping her just in time from crying out. The fingernails of her other hand was digging frantically into the flesh of his back as she took in the wonderful feelings and warmth spreading to her entire being. Her inner muscles contracted furiously around him, making him squeeze his eyes shut in raw passion.

Out of breath, he slumped down onto her, and though he was heavy, she enjoyed having him this close. They were both panting, sweat coating their bodies, and still feeling slight, tingly tremors from their climax. 

They lay there like that, him above her, catching their breaths, until Rinoa called him softly, "Squall…?"

He kissed her neck, replying, "Hmm?"

And this time, it wasn't very hard to say it. "I love you…"

He paused, then brought his face to hers. His blue eyes were moved and emotional. There was an unfamiliar feeling in his heart which he couldn't recognise. His hand reaching up, he stroked her cheek lovingly. "I love you, too, Rinoa…"

She gave him a small smile and encircled her arms around him, pulling him nearer, as if never wanting to let him go.

They fell asleep like that.

He walked down the rather isolated street in Balamb Town, a bottle of beer in his hand. It was only his first one, so Seifer wasn't exactly all that drunk not to sense the stealthy footsteps behind him. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Who the fuck was trying to follow him?

~Only one way to find out…~ He took a swift turn into a dark alleyway, pretending to look around for other people, as if not wanting them to see where he was going. Immediately after that, he stepped up by the wall in a shadowed corner and chucked the almost empty beer bottle aside, his green eyes alert. The soft footsteps were getting nearer.

Just as that somebody turned into the alley, Seifer dashed forward and grabbed hold of the person's collar, noting it was a man. He slammed him against the brick wall, a hand gripping his throat threateningly. A painful grunt was heard.

"What the hell are you doing? Who the hell are you?" growled Seifer menacingly. The guy held up his hands.

"Hey, hey, chill out. I'm not your enemy." was the calm reply. Seifer tightened his grip around him.

"What the fuck do you mean? You were following me!"

"That's 'cause I have something interesting to share with you."

"Something interesting, huh? Well, the only interesting thing we're gonna share is me kicking your pathetic ass!"

"Whoa, man, chill out! Don't you trust me? Come on, let me go and I'll tell you _all_ about it…"

"Trust you? Hell, I don't, you – "

"It's something about Rinoa Heartilly…." the guy interrupted in a sly tone. As he'd expected, his statement made Seifer stop for a while, suspicion lighting in his eyes.

"How the hell do you know her?"

"Let's just say I'm her… acquaintance…" 

Seifer didn't know why, but that answer seemed to satisfy him. He released his hold on the guy, stepping back with a frown. He folded his arms and cockily said, "What about her?"

The guy massaged his neck where he was almost choked, a weird smile on his lips. He pulled his outfit straight and dusted it, making Seifer want to roll his eyes.

"She and I have this… unfinished business together… we go way back, you might want to know…" 

"Oh really… whatever you say, pal…"

"You want a piece of her, don't you?" The question froze Seifer. He eyed the guy suspiciously, who merely laughed. "It's so clearly written on your face, my friend. But you're not the only one, _I_ want a piece of her, too… a real big one…"

Seifer suddenly grinned. "What are you getting at? Is it what I think it is?"

The guy chuckled again. He scratched the back of his neck casually, saying, "Oh yeah, it's exactly what you think it is. I've got a plan in set for dear Rinoa… I just… need someone to work with… someone who knows precisely what I want…"

"So you think I'm your man, huh?"

"Of course. Unless… you don't want to participate in this game…"

"Huh," Seifer muttered scornfully. "Don't want to? Think it over. Anything with Rinoa as the prize, count me in."

"Excellent!" The guy snapped his fingers in triumph. "Very excellent indeed. A bright choice, I must say." He held out his hand in a business-like manner. Seifer looked at it for a second before reaching out to shake it, the wicked smile still on his face. 

"Now, my friend, what's your name?" the guy inquired.

"Seifer Almasy," was the immediate, arrogant answer. "And you are…?"

There was a pause as the guy stepped out of the shadows into the area partly lit by the street lamps. For the first time, Seifer actually noticed how he looked like. He had rather long, bleach-blonde hair, a determined face, and a strong jaw. His dark blue eyes were cunning and intelligent.

"You can just call me…" His smile widened and he cracked his knuckles slowly. "Lac." 

How was that? It took me about 3 or 2 days to write the steamy part between Squall and Rinoa, and I know I did it horribly. Tell me if I did! I'm such a hopeless romantic..._ I suck so much in writing the juicy parts... how sad...   
I had time to proof read, so I didn't send this chapter to my editor. But if you did manage to notice any grammar mistakes or typos, let me know and I'll correct them... if my internet connection is good... anyway, review... 


End file.
